


Series: Fantasy of the Fourth World; Volume 1 Darkness Awakens; Book 2: The Division of Water Cities and Tears of Healing

by alexfindsdarknessandharmony



Series: Fantasy of the Fourth World [2]
Category: Fantasy of the Fourth World by Alex Finds
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28730493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexfindsdarknessandharmony/pseuds/alexfindsdarknessandharmony
Summary: The Saga continues as our heroes venture into the world. With the same style of seeing multiple views of the world, to continue to get to know and love your characters as they learn to love themselves, to constantly face new enemies and threats around every corner, including the ones in yourself. Love blossoms even in the darkest times. Where magic exists, myths, and legends come together; different creatures elves, men, dwarves, satyrs, minotaurs come together. Different kinds of werewolves from shapeshifters, to lycai, to lycans to your standard cursed. Were love knows no bounds whether mf mm ff tm tf and hermaphadites. Where everyone can be who they are. War wages for all life. Can these nations put aside their differences and come together before it is to late... (This is a progressive novel and deals with issues of family problems, self discovery, suicide contemplation, over coming drug use, manipulations, depression recovery, accepting oneself, understanding that changes and decision one makes to themselves is their choice, and deals with discrimination for being different and learning to accept and overcome. This current day problems in a fantasy world). Where anyone no matter what can be a hero.
Series: Fantasy of the Fourth World [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106159





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [This book is dedicated to Chrisy and Cassie and Dorothy for helping me through dark times.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=This+book+is+dedicated+to+Chrisy+and+Cassie+and+Dorothy+for+helping+me+through+dark+times.).



Prologue

Ayduin and his allies have found The Lost City of the Golden Wood, also known as Hóaranië mi Laurëtaurë. They had just explored the city and began making themselves at home. Princess Alea Elena’s arrival was bit unexpected as up to this point, she had been hunting down the man who broke her heart, but in a surprising twist of events, Amara turned her arrow from Alea, to her sister, to Ayduin feeling the sting of betrayal she released the arrow straight at Ayduin, but he was quicker and dodged the arrow. It went whizzing on past him and slowly shot straight into Aubron’s heart. He was whisked away by the priestesses, dying but still alive, his fate is unknown. Ayduin knows he must continue his mission but he can’t help but feel that he wants to give everything up. Will his friends bring him around or will he become a shadow of despair, and fall into the nether world and not return after his journey’s end?

Meanwhile, the villains returned in defeat to the Enchantress, Queen Alayna, and Queen Malruthia, awaiting the next stage of the plan. Deep in the caves of Amnadorei they plot and plan their invasion and conquest, now that the heroes have not one but two of the Tears of the Gods. The Enchantress grows more frustrated as her seals to release the gods, have been destroyed, the book she once held lost, among the elven tribes, and every plan so far as failed. She starts to wonder if she is being betrayed inside, what lies the others hold, she wonders. Queen Alyndra has her own secrets and they run as deep as dwarves build mines of might. Queen Malruthia has her own ties and connections, should she really be trusted? Where is the loyalty, who is the betrayer, and what fate is in store, for the Enchantress is not forgiving to those who don’t stand supporting her. 

Elsewhere, a prince is set to be married to unite the water tribes of the Bay, and the city under the lake. The prince doesn’t want to marry the daughter and yes it has been arranged since his birth. He dreams of adventure and freedom, meanwhile his brother is getting to live his dream. However, the princess/prince of the Bay also longs for his/her freedom and wants nothing more to do the same and have their own adventure as well. They won’t sit ideally by while the elders discuss their fate. There is more to what is going on then what it seems. Two royalties with their fates entwined but neither for the other, but their love for adventure. Will this bring them together in the way their parents and elders decided or will tie them together to abandon duty and take off at the first chance they get? What fate then holds for the water tribe, a tribe so knowledgeable they have hidden themselves from plain site? Meanwhile, another foe watches and seeds to sow the seeds of destruction of the water tribes, who is he, what does he want, and who does he work for? 

Alea and Amirsa, enjoy a moment’s rest while waiting to hear her brother’s fate before continuing their search for the Tears of the God’s. Alea has come a long way and proves she means to change and Ayduin is excepting of this, however not everyone agrees. Amara who shot her brother meaning to kill Ayduin and then Alea has been imprisoned. Her fate is yet to be decided, by those who she once called friend. Amara must plead her case or seal her fate.

Junlhen has now joined the others after being separated from his kind for so long that he may be the tie to bring the Q’un and Minotaurs to the alliance. At the same time he still doesn’t trust his father and wonders what other secrets he hides from his family and plans to expose his traitorous father as the true Betrayer he is, but will his search find the answers he’s looking for, will it lead to more questions, or will it seal is own fate? Junlhen has a choice to make.

Numees, managed to escape and save enough of her people’s lives escaping deep to the other side of the mountains to the rich lake and farmlands they had in the mountains. She leads her people not knowing the fate of the brothers who led the tribes. She never knew the fate that had been thrust upon her all she can hope for is they don’t find them and hopes to send for help. 

Arostelen, has been appointed to lead the Generals, and gather armies but he can’t do this alone, so he has enlisted, Huoriel to aid him as they start their own journey looking for armies and allies as their adventure takes them with the others they branch off and go their own separate way in hopes to bringing value and armies to their Alliance. The fate of the Alliance hangs by a thread and they must all work together before it is too late.


	2. Chapter 1 - Ayduin’s Tale – The Hunt Goes On

Chapter 1  
Ayduin’s Tale – The Hunt Goes On

I awoke this morning from the heartbreak of yesterday, as my still beating heart had been ripped from my chest. I hadn’t felt like this since my parents were killed and the death of Wyome. Why do those who follow me have to die? I think back to the Spirit City and that fight with Ayduin and starting to think he was right, that I can’t protect those I love because those I love end up dying. 

I started throwing everything and trashing my room, I was in anger rampage. I have been so upset, and nobody could do anything. I can hear their whispers, they say I have gone mad with grief. That darkness will come for me and that it will destroy me. I say let it, a lifetime without Aubron by my side isn’t a lifetime I want to live. I would kill for him to live, I would sell my soul to the gods to have him live in my life. 

I finally had calmed, down but now the whole room but the bed was destroyed. I couldn’t believe my eyes to the damage I had done. I began to bring my knees up into a ball and cry as I rocked myself back and forth before falling my side and putting my hands into the pillow. I then thought about the evening before I was brought to my room. 

“Because, I can’t help my heart,” Amirsa said, looking at Alea and back, “If you shoot her, you have to shoot me too.” 

“Nobody is shooting anyone,” said Ayduin walking in. I could see she had planned to shoot Alea but I knew she wasn’t trained, or so I thought. I didn’t know she was practicing on her own. Amara now moved her arrow and pointed at me and she was upset. 

“You! You knew about this?” she yelled, and cried, and her hand was now loosening on the string. I had stepping forward a moment before speaking which made her take a step back. 

“Yes now if you don’t put your arrow down. I will order you to put it down,” I said, as I took another step forward but this just heightened her anger and it was now all directed at me. I could see now the hatred she had for me. There it was, the jealousy that consumed her hatred and she was angry because I had spent all my time with Aubron and hadn’t taken the time to train her. 

“You promised to train me and you never did. I had to teach myself. You hid the feelings my sister harvested for this monster who has hunted you over and over and tried to kill you and let my sister fall for her. I followed you because I trusted in you, and you betrayed us all,” she said, and then her finger slipped, and the arrow shot straight past Ayduin into Aubron’s heart who had just entered the room. Ayduin now running to Aubron to catch his lover now fell down. Aleesia and the other priestesses ran over to help. Ayduin was now angry. 

“Guards, arrest her!” I cried, and now Alea was running over to his side as his sister and held his hand. Amirsa consoling followed grabbing Alea in her arms and holding her as we cried. 

Then the priestesses took Aubron who was unconscious and dying away to a room and began to pray. I was shaking and crying on the ground it was like my heart was torn out and ripped from me. I was crying as Chepi and Takhi took me away to my room. 

I finally gathered my thoughts and I had to know Aubron’s fate and I couldn’t let my love for him stop what we had set out to do. This was just another trial in our love for each other I had to face. I couldn’t let him down and I had to continue the journey, even if it was alone. I went to the door and entered the hallway and walked down the winding staircase. I had entered the council chambers before everyone else and sat on the throne were Ayduin would sit as it was my duty as his lover and right hand to lead in his place. The others had entered the shapeshifters Chepi, Takhi, and Nittawosew, and took their seats respectively except Nittawosew who approached me. 

“I was wrong to betray Achtak, when all he was trying to do was protect us. He gave his life as a human to protect his people and it cost him everything, I am not worthy to be a part of this council,” she said, as she take her knee. She has never done anything wrong to me but ultimately this decision would not be mine to make alone. If I could forgive Alea after what she has done to me I couldn’t condemn another for following orders. 

“Chepi and Takhi,” I said, looking that them, thinking this through very carefully, “It is not my place to decide to forgive Nittawosew for her sins against her people. In the end it would be yours. I know what Wyome would say if she was hear, but in the end the decision of her fate shall be yours.”

“Nittawosew was easily influenced by the council and she would have bene Achtak’s mate in the end everything fell to Numees it was her choice to decide, while we are hear I feel Matunaaga should be the one to represent our people’s interest as he stood by their side, and should be our representative and also decide the fate of Nittawosew,” said Chepi, standing up from her seat on the advisors directing Matunaaga to have a seat where he would be the first of Shapeshifters on the Council. Takhi from the Advisors seat also shook her head in agreement. 

“Matunaaga, Nittawosew’s fate is your hands,” I had turned to him and said holding my hand out palm up and fingers together. Waiting for his decision. 

“It is true, she betrayed our people to Alea, but I think her intentions were thinking what was best for our people to survive. I wouldn’t make that same decision but also can’t condemn her for doing what she felt was the right thing to do. That said, if she wants to earn her seat on the council she must prove herself by continuing the search for the Tears of the Gods with Amirsa and Alea. This will prove her chance of forgiveness and she will need to prove herself,” he said, thinking long and hard about her fate. I tended to agree on this. 

“Very well the council of Shapeshifters has spoken, please take your seat in the advisors section, for now but your opinion at this time is irrelevant till you return with the orbs,” I said, now Queen Nalaea Omalana, Queen Vestele, and Princess Alea Elana had now entered the room taking their seats in the Queens section, while Aleesia Genlar took her seat in the High Priestess section. 

“We gather this morning to talk about the matters ahead of us, and the trial of Amara Alvarella Lai of the Exiled Spirit Elves. First things first, High Priestess, what is the fate of Aubron?” I said, expecting the direst news and being ready to give everything up, but what I got was hope.

“The arrow had missed Aubron’s heart that is the good news, however, in order for him to truly recover we need to find the Water Elves more than ever. Only they have the magical waters to heal him from the poison of her arrow,” she said, standing up at her seat and moving her hands with compassionate gesturing. 

“That is a relief, that puts us on the fast track we need to get teams together,” I said, thinking about leading it myself. I would walk through the dead of the underworld to be with him. Then a voice rang in my head.

“I can bring him back to you. No need to go look for mystical water elves, when the power of the dead can be yours, all you have to do is release me, who cares about the others, I can give you want you want, they can’t,” said the voice, whispering in my head. I knew better than to make any deals with Huinëdôr.

“No, I will not accept your magic or your help. I know you lie and the deals you made and they put me a risk if I do, no I will not be making deals with you,” I exclaimed, and the voice responded back, “Then I can’t protect you.”

“I don’t need protection and I will find the water elves and I will not set you free. I will return and save the one I love at any cost,” I said, and it must have been out loud because Amirsa entered the room saying, “It was Huinëdôr, wasn’t it? He tried to make a deal with you didn’t he?” 

“I refused, it is decided I must go to the water tribes and convince the Queen and the High Priestess to return with me, and bring the magic water to heal Aubron, this is my task alone and I will not be asking anyone to join me. Now the second matter, Amirsa and Alea you will be continuing the hunt for the Tears of the Gods, and bring them back, you will be taking Nittawosew with you. We will start our journey together and go from there. I am sure the assassins are still on our tale, so we will have to be stealthy until we are ready to fight…” 

Arostelen walked in and cut me off, “Apologies Ayduin, but I have a dire task as well and this concerns getting armies.”

Drakvaren entered behind him, “Indeed, I have armies but it won’t be enough. The Enchantress has Five Legions of Dark and Void Elf Armies, Brown and Dark Dwarf armies as well. Lycan, Lycai, and Cursed armies as well. We have my five armies I can still pull command and Huoriel has her army but that’s it.”

“Indeed,” said Huoriel, now coming in. I directed them all to sit down. 

“Please sit in the Advisors section for today, in the future council sessions are closed unless you make a petition for a quest as this is the case Arostelen, please advise the Council your intended plan,” I said now sitting back down, in Aubron’s seat. Arostelen came down to the circular raised floor in the room. 

“Huoriel and I decided as two great Generals of armies, that we would journey with you for a time to the water tribe, while you are there we would get in league with the armies and see if we can bolster our defenses with some of their armies, maybe a few priestesses you could convince to join the temple here and bolster the defenses of our city. This would be the progress forward we need,” Arostelen said, turning as if making a plea to the council. 

“I understand this but then who do you suggest we leave the defense of the city too if you both go?” I asked, thinking about who we had as General’s but only one name came up. 

“Drakvaren, has the ability to train the armies, he has done if before and can do it again,” said Arostelen, and this shook my very core. I remembered my training with my uncle. 

“Get up! Your enemy won’t spare your life if you’re down,” screamed Drakvaren at me with his pike sword at my throat. I started to get up and he moved it and reached his hand out for me to grab and then he pulled his dagger out to my throat are faces almost touching.

“Never trust your enemy to help you,” he said pushing me back down as I rolled to my side getting myself up and grabbing my swords from my sides and now pushing my own offences as he blocked attack after attack and disarming me from my weapons and once again dagger at my neck. 

“You’re dead,” he said, and I gave up. 

“You’re never going to be good, if you keep surrendering,” he said, looking at me with disappointment. 

“I don’t want to be a fighter and I don’t want to be in wars,” I said, and this looked at me and said, “Your nothing but a disappointment and shame your family and my sister. You are a coward and deserve to die on the battlefield. It is not my issue if you die.”

He said this walking away and I pulled my own dagger out and jumped on his back and held my dagger to his throat, to which he let out a chuckled to a laugh.

“Never turn your back on the enemy,” I said, then he slowly moved the dagger and I got down. 

“So I managed to teach you something after all, the style of the Burglar or assassin. I have been teaching you to fight like a King but instead I should have realized you’re more devious like me. Very well, we will begin training that tomorrow. Skill of hunter and burglar,” he said laughing, “Who would have thought.”

“Ayduin, what are your thoughts?” said Queen Nalaea Omalana looking over at me and they could tell I was somewhere else.

“Voice again Ayduin?” said Amirsa, who was trying to read my mind. 

“No flashback, and Arostelen is right even if I don’t like the idea, however, Drakvaren knows 50 different fighting styles and training techniques that are useful and is the only one of us to be at a time when magic was used by all elves no matter the element so knows how to properly defense this city, that said, I still don’t trust his motives or why he’s hear, which is why I won’t let him work alone,” I said, now addressing the final matter at hand. “You may have a seat, guards bring in the prisoner.”

The doors opened to the Council Chamber and Amara was held in chains and brought to the center where Arostelen was and she was removed of all her weapons. It was now time to decide her fate and hear what she had to say. 

“Amara, first you should know that Aubron lives yet the poison of your arrow stains his body and leaves his fate unknown yet. That being said it is the first time an Elf has attempted to kill another elf in a jealous rage, as a matter of fact any rage in general,” said Queen Nalaea Omalana. 

“Yet, how many elves has Alea Elana killed for pure enjoyment and rage, and yet you don’t condemn her and she sits on this very council that I helped bring forth, yet I am in chains and she isn’t. Tell me why she earns forgiveness and I don’t, I mean Ayduin she killed your parents after all,” she said, and everyone stood quiet and I was about to silence her when Alea spoke up and came to her defense.

“Ayduin, she deserves mercy. I have done much worse things than she has and she is right. I killed your parents out of hatred for you and anger and killed many elves for much less and had no remorse and yet you have chosen to forgive me. Why does Amara not deserve the same justice?” said Alea Elana, pleading to me for the life of the woman who tried to take hers. 

“I don’t need your support,” whispered Amara to Alea, thinking I couldn’t hear, but I did. 

“I would take it and heed her advice and warning, because you took something far more precious to me and I would make a deal with Huinëdôr himself to spare Aubron’s life by giving him yours. As it so happens there is another way and a chance to redeem yourself you have a choice. You can go with Arostelen and Huoriel to the water elves to bring forth armies, or train with Drakvaren as I no longer wish to teach you anything,” I said, not even able to look at her. I was dying more inside looking at the person who could have taken the only thing precious from me. 

“Then I will join Arostelen…,” she started to say, but I had cut her off and stormed down from Aubron’s chair and moved to her and looked at her for the first time, which scared the others, who haven’t seen such darkness in sometime, as I held her by her jaw. 

“You will go where I tell you to go. This is my council, my leadership and you will do precisely as I say, am I understood?” I said, waiting for her answer as my hand gripped her jaw as she grimaced in pain. 

“Yes, Prince Ayduin,” she said, and I let her go as she fell in her chains to her knees and began to cry when Queen Nalaea spoke.

“Enough Aydin,” she said, looking at me and telling Aleesia Genlar to go to Amara’s aide and looking up at me. 

“DO NOT CALL ME AYDUIN, it is KING AYDUIN of the Dark Elves,” I stated, as now I was furiously angry and for the first time magic poured through my hands and I started shooting black net like targets out and blasting black smear marks on the wall. Alea ran over and grabbed my hands and spoke to me. 

“Ayduin, calm down, come back to the light. Aubron wouldn’t want this you know that and I, may be the sister who never spoke to him, yet I know his heart, and I know he wouldn’t want you like this get your emotions in check,” she said, and her voice was so soothing I had calmed down. She took me into the next room to calm me down.

“What was that?” she asked, and I didn’t know but Drakvaren entered the room of the war council. 

“Its dark magic,” said Drakvaren, very concerned look on my uncle’s face. 

“You see long ago all elves can do all magic. It was a gift from the Goddess Erudôr, in which she blessed us for loyalty and caring for the earth that she gave us. Then the Enchantress used her magic for evil unforgivable deeds and we were divided by Queen Malruthia for own good and any child was to be stripped of magic if a boy and if it couldn’t it was to be killed. My sister couldn’t have children after you and it manifested in your young age. We decided the best answer was to repress your magic. Shalia supported this but your father didn’t. You see your father isn’t your father. You wonder why he hated you so much even on his death he condemned you?” Drakvaren said, this very carefully. 

I hoped he chose his next words carefully, and he did. Junlhen now entered the room and pointed one thing out. 

“If you tell us that your Ayduin’s father as well, then you are seriously messed up,” he said, waiting and hoping for him to say he was, but that was not what he said.

“Your father was a council member named Deamando, he and his brother served on the council when Shalia was just a young girl in love with a handsome boy 50 years her age. Our father never approved and banished her if she made the choice. When he was killed she had nowhere to go, and King Grelar Morhana took pity on her it was a month later she found she was pregnant, but King Grelar refused to acknowledge the child was his and rightfully so, even though your mother tried to convince him,” he said, looking at me. 

“What does this have to with what is happening to me,” I said, curiously and frustrated as it didn’t matter where I came from but why I was able to harness dark magic. 

“Your father was the last male dark elf who could do magic. Your mother came to me when you were 10 and asked me to remove it as I too can do dark magic but repressed my magic, she asked if I could do the same and I did on your 251’st birthday, you would be able to do magic again,” he said, looking at me. 

“So you did some sort of binding spell and now I am loose cannon. Way to go, you got anymore bright ideas,” I sneered, and went back to the other room. Where the Queen and Priestess were talking. 

“Male elves are not supposed to be able to do magic, and yet we have two hear who can, this is not good,” said Queen Nalaea Omalana, who was now whispering to the High Priestess. I let them continue as I pretended not to hear. Meanwhile, I could also hear the arguing in the back room. It sounded like two groups of crows squawking in their own conversations, sea chickens fighting with land chickens. 

“It doesn’t matter if you didn’t tell us your still holding secrets father. When are you going to be honest and just tell the truth,” screamed Alea, as the High Priestess replied to Queen Nalaea Omalana, “It doesn’t matter if The Enchantress finds out then war will come Ayduin can’t take this journey now.”

“He needs to the fate rests for all of us in his hands. If he stops his task now then the High Priestesses will all be in the hands of the Enchantress, and that is fate worse than death,” said Queen Nalaea Omalana, while Drakvaren replied to Alea, “I am sorry but things need to come out delicately if you want me to sit down and tell you everything then ask another time, but now is not the time. Let’s go sit down and finish the meeting.”

Then everyone replied, “Fine,” at once. They came back and took their seats and we continued the meeting by me standing up and making apologies. 

“Guards, free Amara and have her take a seat in the advisors section, and with my apologies, you are right Amara, my anger took the best of me and I am truly sorry for that. I just found out I harbor a dark magic in myself and that isn’t how I want to act or be remembered so if you can forgive me, I can forgive you,” I said, bowing before her and she replied, “There is nothing to forgive my mistake was my own. I never should have shot the arrow or threatened any value member of our alliance so please forgive me.”

“Now I plan to continue my journey to the Water Tribe whether anyone hear likes it or not, it is my journey and not up to anyone else. Drakvaren once again you will stay here and train Amara to be skilled. Don’t go easy on her train her how you trained me and have trained to become one of the best. Train our armies, which is your task. Alea and Amirsa will continue with us then split for the Tears of the Gods and continue their search. That said, are there any other matters to discuss?” I asked, looking around the council for someone to say something, but nobody said a word, then Takhi raised her hand. She moved forward. 

“We need to find Numees and take back our homes, I propose that Chepi, Nittawosew, and I return home with our Ferals and find out what has happened. From there we can bring reinforcement armies,” she said, Queen Nalaea Omalana shook her head in support, while I had my own words to say. 

“You would be entering the heart of the enemy and be completely alone. You won’t have back up and support. Make sure your choosing the path carefully,” I said, I wanted to make sure this was something they really wanted to do and at once all three stood up. I could tell they had thought about this. 

“Very well then we should all get ready for the missions ahead of us. With this being the case Alea, where is your ship?” I asked, waiting for the right answer. 

“Well we figured we wanted to make it safe seeing we were being hunted, so we through them for a chase and sent the ship to meet up with yours,” Alea said, then realizing the mistake she made, “And leading the enemy to both ships and attacking them both to burn our only means of getting to the land of the elves.” 

“I think thanks to Aubron making them realize they failed they probably will return to regroup and plan I think the ships should be safe for now but we should ready ourselves for a journey in case and we will be going the path around the Satyr valley. I am not exposing an ally we can’t protect yet,” I said, and with that I could feel myself slowly, very slowly coming from the despair. 

Soreana now walked and came to speak, “Aubron wishes to see you now, remember he needs rest, but you may go see him now.” 

“Ah, we have our plans, I place Aleesia Genlar and Amara in charge with Queen Nalaea Omalana, until we return. Council adjourned,” I said, and ran out before anyone else could even move. I ran out and into the room where Aubron was resting. I immediately took his hands in mine and kissed his lips. HE began to wake up.

“Hey beautiful, how are you feeling,” I asked, him brushing the hair from his face still holding his hand and he smiled at me. 

“I am hanging in there,” he said struggling, as he coughed.

“Shhh, take it easy,” I said, trying to get him to relax, he was clearly sick and I felt so bad that there was nothing right now that I could do to ease his pain. 

“So what’s the plan,” he asked, forcing a smile even though I could tell he was in so much pain.

“Don’t focus on that. Just focus on getting better,” I said, trying to help him relax but he wasn’t having it.

“Nobody wants me to worry, or tell me anything,” he said coughing some more.

“Fine, I am going to the water cities, to try and find to High Priestesses who can focus on curing you with a magic of water. I will have to do tasks for it and it bring it to them so they can heal you. I will also be bringing them back hear for their protection, and bringing the Queen to protect her as well. I will be going on my own. I am sure I will find allies there but my main focus is bringing a cure back for you,” I said, kissing his lips then brushing my hand through his hair. 

“Why, what is everyone else doing? Why are you doing this alone? I am going with you,” he said trying to get up but not finding the strength. 

“Listen to me just once,” I said, “You’re too sick to move and I will be okay. I know about the vision you talked about with Amara. You dreamed that we would be separated and that I would have to do this main quests alone while you led our people hear, but I will always come back to you. You never need to worry about that. As for the others Chepi, Takhi, and Nittawosew are going to take back their villages and start the fight against the armies of Dark Elves and Lycans. Drakvaren and Amara are going to be hear training the troops and then going to march to Dark and Void Elf Armies and face them head on. While, Arostelen and Huoriel come north with me to entice the water Generals to joining our cause. Then Amirsa and Alea are continuing the search for the Orbs. The Queens are staying here with the High Priestesses and the people.”

Ayduin was now looking at me and then said, “You should take Vanya with you. She is skilled fighter and the only name I haven’t heard you mention. That said, you should take her with you.”

“I won’t take anyone down this path, besides I have a task for her to guard you with her life and should I fail to return to continue where I left off,” I said, looking at him still brushing my hand through his beautiful short white hair. 

“I am also glad you forgave Amara,” he said, coughing again. 

“I did it because I know that’s what you want me to do,” I said, then Aleesia Genlar came in and touched my shoulder. 

“I can do something for him, it won’t kill him but it will stop the poison for a time. It will stop for a month at least maybe longer but you don’t have much time,” she said, then she placed her hand on his chest and the black coursing through his veins retreated into one tiny ball inside. 

“There the poison is contained for now Aubron will have his strength but this gives you time to find what you need and to return. This is all I can do. Only the water priestess can use the tears of healing,” she said, allowing us to leave. 

“I can breathe! I can stand!” he said getting up and jumping all excited and he jumped into my arms. I picked him with his legs around me. 

“I said I can walk,” he said, smiling and laughing as I carried him from that room and out into the lobby area and then up the one flight of steps before responding as he was laughing protesting.

“Yeah, but I may be gone a month and never have the chance to do this again and so I am going to enjoy every moment as it could be the last,” he said, and Ayduin stopped and Aubron kissed him again. 

“The way you’re kissing me, are you implying something is finally going to happen this time,” Ayduin said, shocked letting Aubron down safely.

“Aubron took his hand then they ran up the stairs of their tower. Stopping at every level kissing and making out. 

“Eventually, they got their room and immediately their clothes were on the floor. They were in the bed under the sheets. Aubron on his back and Ayduin on top. This finally happened the throws of passion. 

As fast as it started it was over. The look of happiness on their faces. 

“I wish the rest of our lives could be like this and this Enchantress would just let us live in peace,” said Aubron, but Ayduin was quick to reply, “I wish you made the face all the time. That face you make when moaning is so adorable.”

Ayduin made the face teasing him and Aubron pushed him back face turning red. I started making funny faces at him and he was giggling embarrassed. 

“I am glad I got to have this day evening with you and night before I leave in the morning,” I said, and Aubron looked at me pleading.

“The sooner I leave the sooner we have a cure, and the sooner I return,” I said, then I pulled his chin to look into my eyes as I was propped up on my right side him lying on his back. I looked into his eyes and said, “I couldn’t live life without you, I would sooner rip my heart from my still beating chest and throw it out the window and drop on the ground and my body fall next to it then live one moment of this life without you.” 

Aubron then kissed me so deep and passionately then pulled back and said, “Ayduin, my love, you have given me life and you will do so again, I will always stand by your side and I couldn’t live life without you either so return to me my love, and never forget my heart is with you always.” 

With that we went to sleep, the next morning I awoke to the sound of birds chirping and packed my things and kissed Aubron’s forehead and let him sleep. I whispered in his ear, “I will be back as soon as I can my love.”

I walked down the stairs of our tower and into the lobby to which Arostelen, Huoriel, Amirsa, Alea, and Vanya were waiting. 

“Alright, Vanya, please take care of Aubron for me, guard him with your life, and should I fail to return you must succeed where I failed. Hold hope for him that I would return one day and if you should complete the task where I failed then assure him that I would return even if I don’t. Don’t let him fall to despair,” I said, begging her almost and not making it an order. 

“Ayduin, you will return, your love knows no bounds, and you both have been through so much and have so much more to go through. This is the beginning for you both and not the end. I will do as you ask,” said Vanya, the once stoic woman.

“Vanya, I never knew you as a romantic,” said Queen Vestele, walking out of the Council Chambers. “I was just carving the names of our council members on the wall.” 

“Thanks,” I said, as I was too concerned.

“Well,” said Arostelen, looking around at the others, “We should get going, we have two days to make it to the harbor, and who knows what we could face on our way. Those assassins’ could be waiting for us.”

“Your right, let’s head out,” I said, walking past and leading them down the stairs through the Gardens and out the gate to the city. We walked to the Temple Center of the city and walked around out through the northwest path over the beautiful bridge and back to the rock door. I inserted the key and the door open and I removed the key once on the other side. 

We had journeyed down the stairs with no trouble and around the rock formation. We had made our way through the forest and out to the resting place and now that it was all burned down we were able to walk the scorched earth safely with no magic spells. It had been two days straight of walking with short momentary rest but we felt as if we were going to be pursued so we pushed hard to the harbor. We had arrived at our ships and boarded them respectively.

“Aye Capn’ they return,” said a sailor from Alea’s ship.

“What’s are course in destination Prince Ayduin,” said my Captain of my ship. 

“We are heading to the land of Amnadorei,” I said, the Captain nodded and ordered the crew to pull anchor and Alea’s ship did the same.


	3. Chapter 2 Alea’s Tale – The Arrival

Chapter 2  
Alea’s Tale – The Arrival

I was relieved to hear that Aubron was going to be alright. I also knew Ayduin had a huge mission ahead of him and he couldn’t fail if he wanted Aubron to live. I also knew he couldn’t do this alone. It was so like Ayduin to try and do this by himself and he was so intent on getting to the shore but I wasn’t going to let him do this by himself. With the dark magic he had awakened inside himself, it scared everyone. Male elves where not supposed to be given magic much less be able to use and wield it for there was no knowing what would happen and how deep the corruption would be more so with blood, fire, ice, void, and most specially dark magic for it was a curse from Huinëdôr, a mockery of the good magic but also a necessity for light magic to exist. 

My thoughts still dwelled on the lies of my mother and father what else they were hiding but right now it’s not about me. Which is weird, because for the first time, I am putting someone else above my own selfish interests. This was so not like me and even now I could see myself starting to change. It was because Amirsa was right all those months ago. She truly saw me when nobody else did, including my own mother. Everyone thought they had me pegged, and while that was good because it made me a survivor it also made me very lonely. I didn’t realize I was alone till Amirsa showed me what it was to be loved, Nittawosew who showed loyalty, Thazzimika who showed me what it is to care, and Huoriel what a friend was. These woman saved my life and brought me from the darkness. If they could do this for me then I have to do this for Ayduin. 

We journeyed three days to the Harbor not stopping and resting and making our way to the ships. Not once did we sleep maybe to rest but we had a mission to save Aubron, find the orb, and find allies. 

Once we made it to the ships we boarded and set sail the others would be on us soon if we didn’t leave or so I thought because I thought of how much I pursued and what we did, but the male assassins were without a ship and crew and needed to wait for the woman so we had the advantage as we set sail towards the Spirit land to we were out of sight of land then turned North. Amirsa and I were in my cabin. 

“Alea, do you think Aubron and Ayduin are going to be alright,” Amirsa asked me, pondering the events that happened. 

“You have the link to Ayduin, don’t you know what he is thinking? Sorry, if I don’t understand the connection of the link,” I said, and she smiled. 

“It’s alright it’s not like a candle you light and blow out. If his guard is done or he opens his mind or if I leave mine open and wall down then we can see what the other is thinking and communicate, however with this new dark magic awakening in him, I am not sure how that will affect the link,” she said, curiously. “Soreana never had the answers, to these questions and High Priestess Aleesia Genlar didn’t either. Nobody understands how the link works and the person who did is now dead.”

“Well the Darkness in Ayduin is what worries, me I don’t know if on this journey if he is going to be okay,” said Amirsa, then I said something that shocked even her. She didn’t know much of our past and she was about to get the full detail. 

“See, Ayduin and I were children born exactly 180 days apart one on the Full moon of Summer the other on the Dark Moon of Winter. Can you guess which one is which,” I said, asking her as if a riddle.

“I take it Ayduin was the full moon of summer his dark hair, white skin implies it was a cold night but your white hair and beautiful complexion is that of snow,” she said, thinking and well she would be right if it was about appearances it was about the magic. 

“You went by appearances however we should go by magic, which said I was born in summer under a new moon and Ayduin was born under a full moon in winter. The child blessed by void magic and a child blessed in dark magic of the same year,” I said, then she asked another question. 

“Then that is where the dark magic came to a male elf,” she said, thinking and trying to put the pieces together, and then it dawned on her.

“Your births you were blessed by the Enchantress, which is where the dark magic came from. It came from her,” she said, but she had only scratched the surface. 

“See it’s so much more than that. There is a child blessed by the Enchantress for every magic and yet if united we come together it could be her downfall. See she doesn’t know this because she thinks herself immortal and a goddess but Huinëdôr is a trickster but he doesn’t trust her,” I said, but now Amirsa was very confused. 

“I thought it was one year to the 2nd Age of Elves that she didn’t meet Huinëdôr,” she said, thinking to herself as I rummaged through then pulled out a scroll my mother had about the blessings of the children. 

“You see that wasn’t the first time she went to Huinëdôr. Before the Troll Wars ended 50 years prior the Enchantress made a deal for the Trolls to die in order break the first magical seal on the door of Huinëdôr, that she would bless enough children that would be sacrificed to awaken all the gods, but Huinëdôr only wants himself released so he erased her memory and then acted as if the second time she came it was the first,” I read off the scroll, and I could see her wheels turning. 

“So she already planned to awaken the gods then?” Amirsa asked, she was just really reading these scrolls with such curiosity that even then I wondered if my mother found these after the raid on her tower after she disappeared. Now they were in my hands.

“It would explain why she sent elves to involve in the Troll Wars and Satyr/Centaur Massacres. She would have done anything at any cost. This could have led to many things,” I said, thinking things through. I started thinking about what her actual endgame would be. 

“So, this blessings of the children here, do we know who they are,” Amirsa asked, starting to open a scroll, to which I stopped her. 

“Yes and No. We know Ayduin and myself were two of the children, we also know a Spirit Elf of Royalty was chosen. My guess is Queen Nalaea Omalana,” I said, thinking about that she was also born 50 years before during the Troll Wars. 

“That would make sense. She never had children and was an only child and was chosen as the Queen almost instantly. They say she was the youngest Queen ever chosen,” said Amirsa.

It would be her but that couldn’t be my mission to find the others. 

“We have our mission the orbs, Amirsa. We can’t be sidetracking ourselves with this other mission to find the Children to stand against the Enchantress. It is not our mission or our objective and it can’t be. Ayduin has the healing waters and then once again will journey to gather the Royalty and Priestesses, Arostelen and Huoriel have the task of building the armies, Drakvaren and my brother have the armies to train and the defense of the city, Aubron has the council to lead, and we have the orbs to find. We are running out of people for missions,” I said, then it clicked to Amirsa.

“Do you suppose we could convince the new people who join our adventures to start one of their own? You know, task them with searching for the children of the Blessed,” she said, and I loved when her wheels would run. 

“You are so smart, that is why I like you,” I said, for the first time kissing her cheek to which she blushed so I did it again to tease her but she turned her head my lips planted hers. 

“Hey!” I said, backing up, to which she replied, “Sorry!”

“No, it’s fine, I just wasn’t… expecting that yet. Still trying to get used to this,” I said, to which she took my hands and said, “In your own time, no need to force anything, love is hear and it will grow.” 

The next morning, we woke up and headed to take a walk on the ship. The waters were so calm and smooth, The Sea usually had waves for it to be this calm and with a gentle breeze usually meant a storm had passed or was coming, and unfortunately, it could be too late in some cases. 

I began to think of our conversation last night and thought more and more about where this journey would lead and how many more missions would be tossed to us. Amirsa was right, we can’t do everything ourselves, eventually new people would need to take up the mantel to lead their own missions but eventually we would all be called to war and duty. Not just sit idly by. I never thought it would come to this but the Enchantress is dangerous, but none more so was my deal to Huinëdôr. I could still hear his thoughts in my mind. I decided it was now time to confess what I did. I went back to my room and Amirsa was laying out the maps, of Amnadorei, home of the Elves.

“Amirsa, do you have a minute,” I asked, touching her shoulder and then sitting down next to her, and she seemed excited. 

“Yes! I have been trying to find the harbor city of the elves on the map and I just can’t seem to see where they would be,” she said, seeming to be frustrated, but was instantly calmed by my presence. 

“The deal I made with Huinëdôr, I have to keep it,” I said, calmly awaiting some kind of negative response or attack, but all she asked was, “Take your time, and explain everything to me.”

“You know Huinëdôr is a trickster god, and that if I don’t keep my part of the deal, he won’t keep his. That means everyone who died at the spirit city battle, including Ayduin, would be dead,” I said, not liking this at all, “You see I made a deal for all elvish lives to be spared, in the coming battles on both sides should elves not be able to harm one another. This was clear, but if I don’t set Huinëdôr free Ayduin and all the others who died will die permanently. He will keep his word as the God of the Dead and reclaims souls that would be rightfully his.”

“I thought about that, and I may have a solution,” Amirsa, said getting up. 

She had walked over to a bookshelf and pulled a book off the shelf and then brought it to our table. She then sat down and opened the book. 

“This book is a safer copy of the one that Malruthia had supposedly destroyed after the Enchantress created the Massacre at the temple and was one of the only books to survive in her hand a copy in which may help us,” Amirsa Lai, said looking the book over and opening to a page.

“It says we will need to identify the right tear, seer’s orb, of the gods to use for the God we want to awaken. The next ingredient, is the tears of healing, magic waterfall that has the ability to heal. The third ingredient would be the flames of life, a fire from deep within the earth. That one is going to be tricky. We will definitely need help getting that when the time comes. The fourth ingredient is breath of life a wind that is just the right temperature given freely. Finally, the earth of birth and the earth of death. A soil from the richest ground and soil from the deadest. The place where Eärdor was born and place where she died. These items should be sprinkled on the tear of the god we want to awaken and we will need a priestess willing to help. This isn’t going to be an easy task Alea, and we are going to need help, most importantly, we should tell Ayduin,” she said, looking at me and that was the last thing I wanted. I moved from hovering over shoulder and put my hands to my face and started cursing under my breath.

“How could I be so stupid,” I said, over and over again, and Amirsa for once didn’t try to stop me or console me because she knew that I thought I was smarter than this. 

“Think of this, if we lost the City of the Golden Wood never have been found, Ayduin and half the elves of Spirit and Dark and Void would be dead, and there would be nothing left to do and the Enchantress would have won. If anything your deal saved us all if that means having to keep up our end of the bargain then so be it,” she said, now closing the book. And getting up and then she unfurled map. 

“There, that is where the Harbor should be,” she said pulling the logs, she now opened one of the Captain’s Logs and set those on the table.

“Where did you get those?” I asked, sitting down at the table in front of everything. She held the log in her hand. 

“I merely told the Captain your ordered to see the logs, and that hiding the fact he knows about the magic of the harbor would be treasonous death, while you’re doing your morning walk I was making plans on how to find the harbor and figure out the safe way in,” she said smiling, and then I realized my deviousness was rubbing off on her. 

“Plotting and scheming never leads to good things Amirsa,” I said, trying to use myself as an example.

“Well it led me to you, so that can’t be that bad can it?” she said, smugly but before I had a chance to retort she then started reading the log. 

“Okay you should see an area on the map that describes a bay like area, but also has a bunch of rocks to guide the way in. We need to take the right course in otherwise it could spell death for us all. We will need to pass the ships as if we are going in along the shore then circle the outline of the rocks making a spiral shape until we reach the seventh rock which should open for the city temporarily letting our ships safely passed,” she said, watching me trace the symbol. 

“The symbol for water, obvious but deceptive to our enemies and as they wouldn’t know who was there if they didn’t trade regularly it could be completely safe,” Alea said, but then Amirsa sat the book down and she now had the look of worried on her face.

“Queen Malruthia has been here. See these journals of your captain’s logs are a copy of the spirit elf ledgers as well. Malruthia has been hear and if she toiled with things we are going to have more problems than just those assassins hunting us, she said opening the log to where Malruthia had been trading weapons for crops. 

“Ayduin must know everything, I think it’s time we go to his ship,” I said, not liking this at all, “How will we get there?”

“I still got Snowy,” she said, and I thought to myself, how did the gryphons survived the sinking of the ship.

“I see the look on your face, we journeyed into the storm that was there before hand the Captain ordered as many as we could on the gryphons to fly to mountains before we went in,” she said, as we exited the cabin, down the hall and up the stairs to the deck where Snowy was indeed waiting for us. “While we were dealing with your mother and her allies Snowy flew back to the ship and they stalled her for me, fed her, and kept her clean. Gryphons have a keen sense of smell for people they like.”

“I see, well lets fly over there then and tell Ayduin everything,” I said, and worried about how he might take the news of everything. 

We boarded the gryphon, and Amirsa was first and I was behind her. This was definitely something I hated and still haven’t gotten used to flying. We took off and she kept low and landed on the ship Ayduin was on. 

“Welcome aboard Alea,” said Arostelen, who happened to be giving orders as a Captain would Huoriel seemed to be walking around supervising. I guess the military in them just kept them to the job at hand. I took note of that and wondered the usefulness. 

“Thank you, Arostelen. Can we assume to find Ayduin in his chambers?” I asked, him and with that he gave a look and whispered low.

“Ever since we set sail, Ayduin, hasn’t left his chambers nor has he slept, if you can do anything to convince him and give him some form of hope, then I would be in debt to you,” Arostelen said, with great concern. I knew then this was going to be a lay it all out type of situation. 

“You have my word, that I will try everything. I will lay the depressing stuff out first and then the positive stuff second. I also suggest when we get to the harbor we be extremely careful and cautious, I found out after Queen Malruthia’s exile, she has been to the water elves. I don’t know what or why but it is imperative that we tread very carefully hear, We may be among friends or enemies, or worse both,” I said, handing him the log we had and him seeing it for himself, then looked back at me curiously.

“I know the way in as my Queen and I came with High Priestess Tanelia Uladove, but we never made contact, with the elves hear except to leave trade at this location and that. If Queen Malruthia has a trap or instilled some kind of war hear we should be very careful, no worries, though Huoriel and I will handle anything that comes our way,” he said, then whispered in my ear.  
Arostelen then spoke, “Start with this for Ayduin this might motivate him or upset him, just be cautious with any news you tell him.” 

Amirsa, and I went down the stairs into the crew cabins, where Ayduin’s room was. We carefully knocked on the door and waited for answer. Nothing. We knocked again, and still there was the sound of silence.

“He could be sleeping,” Amirsa said, wondering curiously. I knew better so I kicked his door open and entered. Ayduin was as grey as could be. I could see he was in despairs clutches. I knew this would kick his anger and may make the dark magic in him strike but I was prepared. 

“PRINCE AYDUIN MORHANA of THE DARK ELVES, GET YOUR CRAP TOGETHER!” I yelled, startling him that he almost fell from his chair. 

“Alea! You startled me,” he said, picking himself up and sitting back down. 

“I was going to start with the good news but instead think we need to start with the bad. So let’s start from the very beginning…” I said, now sitting down as well and hoped he take a listen and hear us out. 

I had just finished explaining the deal with Huinëdôr and how it saved his life and helped us verses all our people dying and letting The Enchantress win. I also explained the deal I made and how I needed to keep the promise to keep him alive. This really upset him. 

“What the heck, Alea. Your actions cost us to make a deal with a God that can’t be trusted,” he said, throwing his chair across the room and then I snapped back. I probably shouldn’t but I had enough of his tantrum. 

“Yeah, and If I hadn’t made that deal you would be dead and so would half of our armies, so I think the answer your looking for is thank you, Princess Alea for saving my life so I can be with your brother,” I said, and that made him snap more we were now face to face. 

“Yeah and where is my lover, your brother, now? Is he hear with us continuing the journey? Or is he slowly dying because your lover’s sister is a freaking psycho mess who dang near killed my lover?” he yelled, back then through some books off his table at Amirsa, to which I blocked. 

“Enough!” I screamed at him, “Everyone is sick of your tired little bitter party of one. For now the poison has stopped. We are almost a week out on our journey and you haven’t done one thing! Meanwhile, the people you are blaming for all your misfortune have come up with a plan, and found the water elves harbor,” I said, throwing the map down on the table to which I drew the water symbol. It was after this the grey sub seeded a bit and I could tell we were beating his despair. 

“What’s the catch to this,” he asked calmly, and to which I truthfully answered. 

“I don’t know, what we might be sailing into but I think we will find out soon enough. Queen Malruthia came here after her exile and trade weapons for crops. We don’t know if we are walking in on friends or foes, but if Malruthia is involved it may be both,” I said, as Amirsa handed the log to him and which he looked over. 

“More challenges more missions. Alright what do you need?” he asked, finally coming around.

We could now see and tell that all despair had left him. The color was coming back and he was lit with fire again. 

“If we are going to free Huinëdôr than we also will need the tears of healing water. In the meantime. We will be searching for the orbs. I agreed to set him free not the others. I will hold that deal just as he holds his,” I said, to which Ayduin nodded in agreement. Amirsa than handed him three vials. 

“Why three,” he asked, she looked at me and then back at him.

“It’s for Aubron, Huinëdôr, and an extra in case the waterfall is no longer we should make our own blessed fountain in the City beneath the High Priestesses Temple who knows what we need when we need it,” she said. 

“We talked it over Ayduin, it would be safe with the High Priestesses and only used for dire situations. Who knows this may be the last time we have healing waters and may need it for our adventures,” I said, backing her up, and Ayduin didn’t like this at all

“We shouldn’t be messing with magic than isn’t our own. Messing with magic of the gods is dangerous. However, if we do this, I suggest the only person who should have access will be the Grand High Priestess we have chosen. Each High Priestess should use their magic to guard all most precious elemental protections such as the room of orbs, healing fountain, and more. Very well we will put it to the council and vote on it later,” Ayduin said, and I realized at that moment he was very right. We had seen the kind of power that Huinëdôr could command weather you being brought back to life like Ayduin and the others or death like that of The Enchantress. 

“Your absolutely right, Ayduin. I agree that we should take very extra precautions that only one person maybe two, so they can have company and be occupied their time inside what we will call the Library of Knowledge. Then we build the trials out taking each High Priestess down to open set their own traps,” I said, coming up with a plan. 

“I can see you and Amirsa have put a lot of thought into this, very well give me the vials and we will get what we need. What is the other good news,” he asked, now looking at me taking the vials from my hands. 

“We should take one ship in to the harbor and have the other off to return to throw off the others. If Malruthia found out we are up too, she could ruin everything,” I said, and then added, “We are also two days ahead on our journey thanks to Eärdôr we have safely traveled and nearing the rocks. 

“Very well, we should get up deck,” Ayduin said, getting up from where he was sitting. Amirsa followed grabbing the log and I followed. 

We were now back on the deck and Arostelen and Huoriel were now relieved Ayduin was mostly himself again. Ayduin and Amirsa walked about making the preparations. 

“How is Ayduin?” Arostelen asked me whispering from my right side at mean Huoriel was on my left. 

“It definitely is despair, however if we continue to stay ahead of the time frame we may be able to keep him from falling into despair again,” I said, looking out at him giving orders. For the first time since we left he looked absolutely happy.

“Well at least we are making progress forward,” said Huoriel, who was now very eager. 

“Alright we are following along the cliffs and need to turn off at 45 degrees and then make our way around the right side of that rock and follow the rocks around,” said Amirsa, to which the Captain asked a question.

“Why are these rocks lifted out of the water in such perfect precision?” asked the Captain. I thought Ayduin was going to stop so we started walking forward but stopped five passes when Ayduin said calmly, “The rocks were raised by the Elves with the Affinity to Earth so that trespassers couldn’t find the water elves without knowing the Symbols of long lost runes of the elements that will be the way to find the tribes.” 

“I am sorry I am just worried about the ship, crew, and your safety, Prince Ayduin,” said the Captain, who seemed scared to which Ayduin replied back with a hand placed on the Captain’s shoulder, “I appreciate your concern and call me Ayduin, I am a bit despaired yet, but if I have been dangerous or threat I am sorry.”

“Well, you did true work Alea,” said Arostelen, smiling at me and this is what it must feel like having friends. 

“I remember when fear is how we crushed those in line, I guess being nice has its own rewards,” said Huoriel, and I agreed with her. No one knew me better than Ayduin and Huoriel as we were trained by Drakvaren to be tough and to show no weakness and soldiers where pawns and we were the Knights. 

Drakvaren taught us to keep our distance from those we command. 

“Being compassionate to those under your command makes weak armies. They won’t respect you follow orders, and those who are brave enough to step up too you are perfect to be made examples to the rest of them. Show no mercy even to your own armies,” said Drakvaren’s voice as I was having a flashback to my childhood. 

Ayduin, Huoriel, and I were along the line of those Generals now dead. Drakvaren barked many orders and we fought hand to hand. He walk among us teaching us to fight to be on his guard and his compassion was even to his own kid. I was lost in the flashback watching our training when Huoriel grabbed my shoulder.

“Sorry Huoriel, I had a flashback to our days of training. Everything we have been taught is wrong, I only hope that Amara and your other brother train them with compassion and caring, and that Drakvaren has changed, otherwise Arostelen and I are going to have to let the generals we gather train them,” said Huoriel quite concerned the way I was. 

We had now made are way around the third rock and coming up on the fourth we had three more to make after that before entering the harbor. The rocks were coming closer as we now journeyed through and everyone was watching the sides. If we even scraped a rock our ship would sink or be lost.

It seemed like hours when it was only minutes. It was with great sigh of relief once we made past the final rocks and all of the sudden a huge wall of water rushed over the rocks in the same pattern we made circling and washed the rocks beneath the waves. 

“What was that?” said Amirsa, watching in disbelief. Ayduin chuckled and then read the book Amirsa had in her hands. 

“The rocks aren’t really there. Once you’re safely through a mirage the rocks are actually a wall of water. In the appearance of seven rocks instead once you’re through you have journeyed safe and look now we are coming into the harbor,” I said. 

We had just entered the safety of the bay and as we came creeping in, I walked to Ayduin.

“I think for safety reasons, we should fly the flag of the Spirit Elves,” I said, grabbing his arm as a friend making a friendly suggestion. 

He looked at me and nodded, “Captain order your man to change the flag from Dark Elf to Spirit Elf, I think we catch more flies with honey then with Dark elves who went their separate way.”

“At once Prince Ayduin,” said the, Captain who once again started barking orders about removing the sail and taking things down and putting out oars and safely rowing in. I am not much one to know boating terms and honestly I never cared. I would order make orders and plans it was up to the captains to know the actual orders. 

When we started sailing into the harbor at first everything seemed normal and that maybe we were right to switch flags and we approached. The normal amount of guards I could see but then something bothered me and royalty guard was running towards the harbor.

“All hands weapons and get ready were coming into harbor both sides, be on the guard and be ready for attack,” said the Captain, orders from Ayduin who stood on the bow. I didn’t know what was about to happen but we had to stand steadfast and ready. Who knows what was about to come. Amirsa came to stand by me at my side, Huoriel behind my left and with Amirsa on my right-side, Arostelen was to her right shoulder as we walked up to stand directly behind Ayduin. Whatever we were about to face all I knew is we were in this together.


	4. Chapter 3 Prince Yasanith – Heartbreak in the Cities

Chapter 3  
Prince Yasanith – Heartbreak in the Cities

It was a beautiful day until that moment. I pushed the man I loved off a cliff, and for what because I couldn’t stand the thought of him leaving me like this? Making fun of my feelings for him and not feeling the same? It all started that morning. 

I normally get up in my palace room and sit down and wait for breakfast to be brought to my room. I was treated very differently than my brother. Tannivh, was always allowed to do as he pleased because he wasn’t blessed by the gods. He wanted to be a hunter, he could go hunting. He wanted to be a soldier he could be a soldier. He wanted adventure, he could go. I was never allowed to do any of that. 

Every one of my people think being a prince/princess is glamorous. In my cased though it wasn’t. See when I was born my whole life was decided for me. My mother gave birth to me in the Temple of Eärdôr goddess of the Sea, and which the magic of water comes from. My family believed me to be a blessing because they couldn’t decide what more they wanted, a daughter or a son. Instead they got me, both yet neither. Only the Gods could change their sexes but in my case I was born with both and because I lived the last 150 years like this I was sheltered. 

I was not allowed to go out and play with the other children. I had many friends over the years but once they got curious if I was boy or girl they were removed and replaced. Except, for Kellam. He was my longest friend of 50 years. He never once got curious. 

So, today was no ordinary day for me though as I soon was about to find out. I sat up and ate my breakfast in bed as usual, and then came in the staff. They ushered me out of bed grabbed the food I didn’t eat and started dressing me. Kellam walked in as usual to do my jewelry around my head, around my neck my arms and wrists. I loved the way he did this the closeness and how I loved how he touched me.  
I had small boobs and no I am not fat I was just born with high estrogen levels that allowed me to have boobs and yes I am male down there. This confused most people. Either way it was time for me to grace the throne room of my parents such white marble with blue Sapphires everywhere, with waterfalls flowing down the walls. Kellam was always there when I graced my parent’s presence.

“Ah Yasanith, good for you to join us. We have the most exciting news to share with you,” said my mother, Queen Clanire Claire Caijeon, as she sat in her throne with her long blonde hair. She and father were free to hunt and do as they pleased as they weren’t the chosen one. The other person in attendance was and advisor from the other water tribe. 

You see 100 years ago our people divided from those of the lake and us of the harbor and sea. They liked seclusion and not being exposed to the other world that they created a water shield around the city and sank it below the lake. From there, they remained sending their own emissary to us to talk and make arrangements with. The divide led to our separation and it was peaceful but not everyone was pleased with this, as we soon would find out. Today I was made to look like a princess wearing the top that covered just that area and long pants bottoms. I looked more like belly dancers I had heard in legend. I was furious by this and I wasn’t supposed to speak in this emissary’s presence because my voice would expose the truth about me.   
“100 years ago we made a deal in the separation that we would one day unite by our children should they come of age and that day is today,” my mother said, again looking at me with the don’t you dare say a word speech. 

“I want to hear for myself that the child is indeed pure and chaste,” said the emissary, he was an elf with white hair like mine but long and strandy. He was muscular but he was nothing compared to Kellam. 

“I am sorry, but my daughter will not speak until she meets the prince,” said my mother, but this seemed to cause a controversy. 

“Indeed? Well then, the rumors must be true, they say you gave birth to a child protected by the Gods and that like the Gods it is more man than woman, and there will be no marriage. Now if the child wishes to speak and defend themselves and prove these rumors are not true, then there is nothing to worry about?” he thought, he was quite clever but I had prepared for this ever since my fem voice and lisp developed.

“How do you wish me to speak then, my lord,” I said, sounding almost like my handmaiden, which made his jaw drop. My own mother was impressed by my performance. 

“Does that now answer your question,” she said, leaning back pleased, but he was more devious than either of us prepared for. He walked over to me and then stood to my face.

“You may sound, female, and have real, nice attractive parts, but there is still the matter of…” as he started moving his hand fast towards my manhood area, and Kellam caught his hand and jerked him back five paces away. 

“You ever dare touch any woman like that, I will break your hands,” said Kellam, finally letting him go and standing by my side. My mother was now outraged, 

“YOU DARE TOUCH MY DAUGHTER IN HER WOMANHOOD!! YOU’RE QUEEN AND KING SHALL HEAR ABOUT THIS AND YOU SHALL BE BANISHED!! KELLAM TAKE YASANITH OUT OF HERE!!” she yelled, now angrier than ever. 

“You now have more rumors, Queen Clanire. I will tell them he is spoken for by his plaything and that he is indeed a male, and that the uniting of your tribes shall be ended, and war shall come to the water tribe,” he said, slinking out to carry out his banishment. After he was gone we reentered the throne room. 

“Is my arranged marriage over with mother?” I asked, wondering now if I had sealed our fate and should have just let him grab me for his own amusement. 

“Don’t think like that Yasanith, be mindful of your thoughts. It was over with before it even started. I was warned about him by the other Queen that his lies are poison among the ears, to those who listen to such rumors. Even he couldn’t end the marriage,” she said, then I thought it, (I don’t want to marry the stupid prince because I am in love with someone else). 

Mother looked at me and repeated her words. 

“I told you be mindful of your thoughts and it doesn’t matter, who you think you love. You will marry who you are told too, do I make myself clear,” she said, looking at me and making her point heard. 

“No I will not and I am done taking orders,” I said throwing my crown on the ground and running out after grabbing my cloak and then ran away. 

I had made it to the cliff above the harbor and sat alone with my thoughts, only one person knew of my secret thinking place and that was Kellam. He came up the cliff and sat next to me and held me in his arms as I cried. 

“Yasanith, please stop crying,” Kellam said, pulling my face up to his with his thumb under my chin and without thinking I turned and straddled his lap and began kissing him and sharing my passion.   
We awoke the next morning to sunrise our clothes a pile of mess for pillows. I chuckled and then he woke up. His reaction was not the same. He panicked and freaked out. 

“Kellam, what’s wrong,” I asked, now scared and holding back he was facing toward me his back to the cliff. He looked at me shaking his backing up. 

“KELLAM! BE CAREFUL!” I yelled, as he was nearing the edge. Finally he stopped and talked. 

“I am sorry Yasanith, but this should not have happened. I have broken my vow and promised and I should be cast aside. I took your virtue and innocence,” he said, ashamed and unwilling to look at me. 

“I wanted this, when I said, ‘I love someone else,’ I was talking about you!” I yelled, at him. Then his eyes went sharp as night cutting into my heart burning cold. 

“I don’t love you, I never could love you. You are an abomination and that is all you will ever be,” he said, while now he was laughing at me. 

“Did you really think anyone could really love a selfish spoiled, rich stuck up spoiled brat like you, and now I know your secret the he who wants to be a she,” he said, laughing and I was now angry and crying. 

“I love you,” I cried, “why are you doing this to me?”

“Seriously have to ask after I already told you. I mean I am fracking built and gorgeous so I suppose I can’t blame you’re for falling in love with me but I could never love a thing like you. Neither girl, nor boy, but now you’re tainted nor will anybody want a slut like you,” he said laughing, and then something snapped inside me and I charged at him and he lost his balance and fell off the cliff into the rocks in the water below. I had killed him, the person I loved. 

With my love now gone and washed away in the sea, I was truly broken hearted, that I returned home and went straight to my mother to beg her forgiveness. 

“Yasanith, my child what is wrong,” she said, looking at me and then she asked the same question again.

“I am sorry mother. The person I was in love with was Kellam and he didn’t love me back. I… I… I killed him mother. I didn’t mean too,” I said, looking at her crying with tears in my eyes, enough to break a dam. 

“What happened, my son,” she asked, and I told her everything. She sat down then contemplated.

“I didn’t think the emissary was that smart, but seems he convinced Kellam to deceive you as well as me. For 100 years he never tried anything and today when the princes arrive of all things. You have kept your blessings, and while your innocence may have been taken from you, you are still here. You endured more than any prince or princess should have too,” she said, taking me in her loving arms. 

“Well is this a sight, my brother’s special day and he looks a mess,” said Prince Tannivh, walking and throwing his bow and arrow to a servant who hurried it away. He walked in opened his arms and said, “Come hear little sister and give your brother a hug.” 

I walked over while his arms were out and punched him in his stomach and he hugged me.

“Good to see you brother,” I said, smiling at him. 

“You still punch like a girl, haven’t I taught you anything little brother,” he said, shaking my hair up and now we were both laughing. 

“Mother did you tell him the news,” he asked, looking at me then looking at her. 

“It’s not his choice, it will be the princes and what he wants,” said mother looking at my brother, then my brother’s face was no angry. 

“It’s his body, it's his choice, if he wants to be a boy let him if he wants to be a girl let her. In the end it’s his/her body and it’s her decision,” said my brother now angry. Now I was mad because they were talking about me and how I finally could be normal. 

“WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?” I yelled, looking at them, and brother now spoke as my mother tried to stop him. 

“NO! LET HIM SPEAK!” I yelled again stopping her from interrupting him. Now his demeanor changed. 

“The priestesses, said they can help balance you to one side or the other, it is an unnatural process and it involves the Tears of Healing, it would heal you and make you normal to one side or the other but it is an adventure and journey and requires you to have self-discovery. It is matter of good intentions and behavior. Ultimately you need to decide what you want to be, a boy or a girl but the choice is ultimately yours,” he said, and I couldn’t believe what he was telling me or if I was hearing it right, but I could be normal. 

“It’s not his choice, it is the princes to which he is to marry,” said my mother again. My father and brother wanted me to be a boy while my mother prayed to the goddess to have a daughter and that created me, the way I am and in my eyes the abomination, but they were saying I could be free. I didn’t have to continue this life or deception any more. I could finally be free of it all.

After starting a page announced that the princes have arrived. 

We all immediately took our seats at the throne next to my mother’s as the Princes entered the chamber. The first was young handsome elf with long golden dawn locks that traveled down his chest half way. His skin was a fair as a dove in the morning light white. While his brother had the same golden hair but traveled to his shoulders in the front and longer in the back while his eyes were as green as the grass in the morning dew and his lips were ever painted the red of a rose. He was a sight to behold and was a little freer with his way and words. 

“Greetings, Queen Clanire of the Sea and Harbor Elves, I am Prince Jorildyn and this is my older brother Prince Iyrandrar of the City beneath the Lake. We hope that this union of your daughter and one of us may bring peace to our people and reunite the Water Clans and bringing our people together again,” said the cute one with the green eyes. My mother ordered the servants to seal all the doors.

“Forgive me, but there is matter to be discussed without prying eyes and ears,” she said, again waving for the final doors to be shut. They were. 

“I don’t understand,” said Prince Iyrandrar, looking around feeling like they had walked into a trap. 

“I assure you no harm, but what is said hear and at this moment, nothing needs to be said beyond these walls, I give you the biggest secret of my daughter,” she said, they were now intrigued. 

“Then you have our word nothing will leave these halls,” said Prince Jorildyn, who was now looking at me curiously. 

“When Yasanith was born I wanted a daughter but my husband and son wanted another son and brother. I prayed to the Goddess every day of pregnancy and she blessed the child with the appearance of the gods. Unable to switch back and forth but stuck in between,” she then looked at me and I had to remove my dress, very slowly exposing my bosoms, and then my male genitalia, too which they responded in kind. 

“I see the rumors were true, you know that I could never be with that nor my brother it would bring shame upon our family even if she is blessed by the gods,” said Prince Iyrandrar, and then I remembered the words Kellam said, ‘Nobody could ever love you like that because it would bring shame.’ 

“There is a solution,” said my mother, “you need a wife and I want a daughter. We can still unite because the tears of healing will make her whole in womanhood and give child birth.” 

Now this intrigued, Iyrandrar and now he was curious, “Just how would this work?”

“You say the incantation and pour the water on and just as it would heal any wound it would change Yasanith to male or female by your choice and your love will rain true,” my mother said, and their it was the catch, I wouldn’t be normal by my choice only by one who would love me for me. 

“Brother, but you know my preference, what if I wanted a male mate,” said Jorildyn, now contemplating his own desire. 

“Then may I speak,” I said, getting dressed and walking down. 

“Of course, my lady,” they both said, looking at me. 

“What if we journey together, to the Tears of healing, and whoever wants me the most from there, decides what form of person I should be and be my mate?” I said, as a challenge, and then I added, “But, they must learn to love me for me first.”

My mother was almost giddy with glee, at the idea of the challenge, and they looked at each other, “How far do we have to prove it?” 

“As far as it feels right, but if you aren’t man enough to the challenge I could always say no and marry someone else who is willing,” I said, hoping that they would think I had other offers to which they both jumped at once, saying, “Acceptable.”

Then the sound from the Harbor sounded as ship was approaching our shores, bearing the flag of Spirit Elves. 

“I don’t know how but the Spirit Elves found us for the first time in nearly 100 years, unless things have changed,” said mother, who was now very concerned. 

“Don’t we trade with the Spirit Elves, mother,” my brother, asked to which he was hoping to hear a yes. 

“Not for 150 years not since the day of betrayal,” she said, grabbing her dress and running out. We all followed her out of the throne room and through the main room and out the steps. We ran through the village and people stopped and stared for it was the first time they saw their princess. 

We arrived in harbor as the ship came sailing in. I couldn’t believe my eyes at the sight of the Elf who seemed in charge with white hair, black eyes and very black clothes his skin was very pale white as snowflakes that rarely fell here. He was more handsome then the princes’ here and I was going to through him into the challenge. 

The ship docked and my mother began questioning the dock master who had now clue to what was really going on. She ran back to tell me that he two was a prince and that he was dangerous. The more she talked about more dangerous he was the more I was aroused. I was going to have him and throw myself at him and hoped he would have me as well. It was then Kellam’s body washed up on shore and people screamed. My mother ordered his body to be taken away. 

“Mother, who are they?” I asked her, not expecting the response I was given, I could tell she was either fearful or hiding it or angry and defensive.

“They fly the flags of the Spirit Elves, but that is not Malruthia’s flag. We can’t know if their friend or foe,” she said, then I stepped forward. 

“Whose flag are you flying,” I yelled, to the handsome man in front. 

“My name is Prince Ayduin of the Dark Elves. With me is Princess Alea of the Void Elves, Amirsa Lai a warrior of spirit Elves, Huoriel General of the Dark Elves, and Arostelen, King and General of the Exiled Spirit Elves, and we came in peace we saw an army moving towards us as we approached so we weren’t sure if we were facing friend or foe. As for the flag it is of Queen Nalaea Omalana, Queen of the Spirit Elves and our ally,” Ayduin said, as they approached the docks and prepared for docking. 

“Well, welcome. I know of the cast of Malruthia, and I wasn’t sure it was true,” said my mother. 

“Indeed, we weren’t sure if her influence was here, or not based on the ledgers that the ship captains all copied without her knowledge. We thought we be sailing to our deaths,” Ayduin said, as he took a rope heroically down and the rest followed. 

“We have much to discuss,” said my mother, who know welcomed in Ayduin in peace and we walked back up to the palace. 

We walked back up in silence and these adventures didn’t show much emotion but I couldn’t take my eyes off the handsome one. He either didn’t notice, didn’t bother him, or noticed and was too polite to embarrass me, either way I could tell something was eating him. I have seen despair well and it too would have taken my soul. 

I was going to do everything to win him, but remembered the alliance so it didn’t matter what I want and then it started in me again. 

My mother now sat on her throne and was very kind, to the visitors. 

“You see Malruthia, managed to figure out how to find us. Our magic was great and kept us hidden only she would have known how to find us. You see when my mother was Queen we lived here in peace the water tribes were one but then she showed up with corrupted spirit magic almost dark magic. She began sowing the seeds of our destruction and dividing my sister and I saying only one of us could rule water elves and manipulating us to her cause. She would have succeeded had we been as naive as she thought we were. Instead, we decided to separate. We realized that one could control fresh water and the other could influence salt water. Being so we separated from each and they went further in while we stayed on the shore. The people divided. Now after 150 years we are setting our children to be married, but we have hit a snag, before we tell you this, why is it you have come?” my mother asked wondering and questioning them. 

“We have come for many reasons, we have found the City of the Golden Wood, and have taken residence up their after the battle in the Spirit City,” I said, looking around. Now I knew we would have to answer these questions. 

“Battle in the Spirit City?” said my mother, getting unnerved by this news, “We have heard nothing and the last month there has been no trade? Is this why?”

“I will start at the beginning if we may have a seat,” Ayduin asked politely and mother waved to servants to bring them chairs. 

“Alea is the princess of void elves, and I am the prince of dark elves. It started with our parents, Queen Shalia Morhana, King Grelar Morhana, Queen Alyndra, and Drakvaren,” I said, and hearing Drakvaren’s name made her shudder. 

“You see our parents were ordered to keep the Enchantress imprisoned. One day her magic seeped out over our people twisting and corrupting them and changing the very nature of who they are. They live in greed and squalor and have nor thoughts to how their actions effect and have enslaved dwarves to work mines as well as shapeshifters and Ferals. They make alliances with Lycans, Lycai, Cursed, and others. One day the Enchantress broke free just before Malruthia made her visit again. In turn they have joined forces with our parents and in order to prove Malruthia’s loyalty to The Enchantress we were sent to the Spirit City to find out if it was true and to bring back a priestess. Instead we ended up with one of their guards Amirsa Lai. I was to marry Alea and however I was in love with another and couldn’t and based on who it was I was exiled by my parents. At the time Alea was under basically a spell and orders to kill me and my allies. We joined the Shapeshifters and Ferals and they helped me out. We went to the Spirit City and spread warning The Enchantress was free and that war would be coming and we sealed the seals losing High Priestess Tanelia Uladove who exposed the dangerous truth of The Enchantress. Doing so sacrificed her own life and Alea failing to kill the Elves in the spirit city, making her own deal with Huinëdôr that no elven life can be taken by another elf we are now immortal, that being said, eventually we will need to alter that deal. I would be dead if it wasn’t for her deal. She eventually broke free and helped us and now she is after the tears of the gods to protect from The Enchantress but every elf will die if she doesn’t set free Huinëdôr. We need some vial of water to set him free, another vial to bless a fountain locked and gated from all but two chosen to be locked within to protect forever, and another to save my mate. We have three weeks and two days left to do so. We are also being hunted and pursued by assassins who were sent by her mother and The Enchantress. My parents are dead and Malruthia claims the title. Who knows what she has planned but she acts loyal to the Enchantress what dangers is she truly holding. We also need to bring a Queen back to the city of the Golden Wood to rule on Council and need to bring an army of water elves for city defense and another for an offensive approach. We would also like to start trade with you and assist with what you need. We also want to bring back a High Priestess to stand at the High Priestess Council, and bring forth a stronger alliance. War is coming with the Enchantress and we need all Elven nations to unite,” Ayduin said, and mother started laughing. 

“That is quite the tale,” she said, and then she stood up and said, “Even if I believed, you your pathetic and naïve to think we would meet any of these demands. First off I don’t know you and your parentage for both of you is farce. There have been no dark elves or void elves in over 150 years maybe 200. No I don’t believe you at all.” 

Ayduin was getting angry and then my mother and I and the others saw his hands start to glow black and then he called to darkness from within, I could only assume, because every light went out and everything was pitch black surrounded we could even see each other. Then a purple portal appeared above sucking the darkness into making us able to see and another on the floor and it looked like darkness waterfall into nothing. Alea’s hands where purple and as quick as it happened it ended and both were back to normal. 

“My Gods,” said my mother dropping to her knees, “Then you did survive, I knew your parents. Queen Malruthia told us the dark elves and void elves were destroyed upon their arrival in the lands torn apart by the wildlife and survivors were killed and sacrificed to the brothers in Mandorei,” she said, surprised that we were still around.

“Some of our people who were captured in the troll wars were enslaved yes, but we lived and it’s actually as we said,” said Alea, who spoke to my mother. 

“Well we can’t help you with the other tribes. We are utterly alone and with our own problems and divided from our own people,” she said, when a man walked in. 

“Your majesty, we can’t trust the word of children, just because they performed some magic, we have our own problems. The princes mothers armies are marching toward us as we speak, we need to send our armies to engage,” said a woman, who whispered to the Queen. 

“I would like to offer an exchange, if you help us get to the waters of healing, Huoriel will stay and help your armies if solution can’t be reached in compromise in turn we will send Arostelen to try and start peace to your sister. Then Alea and Amirsa will go with Arostelen to search for the orb of the tears of gods. I will venture and make sure your child is protected should the brothers have their own motive,” Ayduin said, broking a truce between everyone. 

“Very well, if you can broker a peace with my sister and bring us to talks, protect my child on their journey take what you need and we will discuss the rest, for tonight you must enjoy our hospitality and we hope to strike an alliance with you, my child shall show you the guest rooms,” she said, getting up and we all bowed and she left. 

“If you all would follow me,” I said, taking them to the door to the right of the throne and we walked down the hall. 

“These two doors shall be for the brother’s one left and one right,” I said, bowing before them and they entered their rooms. We walked down the hall further and stopped. 

“These rooms are for the Generals,” I said, bowing before them and Huoriel and Arostelen entered their respective rooms. Moving down further too two more doors fitted for a Queen I addressed to Amirsa and Alea. They both went into the same room and Ayduin was about to take the other when I stopped him.

“No that’s not the room for you, follow me,” I said, taking him up to the tower that was mine that had a second room, it was supposed to be for one of the brothers but I had my eye on another darker prince. 

“Your room, my lord,” I said, bowing and backing out and shutting the door. I went to my room. I waited for him to draw his bath as there was secret door from my closet to his in which I entered. I then undressed myself as I watched him craw in the huge heated water tub and for the steam to thicken. I then carefully snuck into to the other side. So far so good he didn’t notice. I quietly controlled the water to heat up more and make it pulse towards pointes of stress. I could hear him relax and relieve his stress. He was enjoying this so much he didn’t even notice my hand was no on his leg inching up and closer as I kept making the water pulse in all the stress and pressure points to relax him and heat the water more. 

I got a little carried away and laid my head on his chest and my chest was on his arm and he snapped and freaked. 

“AH! What the heck are you doing!” Ayduin screamed, I pulled back to the other side grabbed my robe and ran through the closet and out of sight. It was another ten minutes when a knock came on my door, and then it flew open and a very angry Prince was there. 

“I am sorry, please forgive me,” I said, now scared to what was about to happen. 

“Look,” he said, grabbing a chair next to my bed with me hiding my face into the pillow, “I am flattered you find me attractive, and took initiative to approaching what you think you want, but I am taken. I have a person I love very much and he is dying from poison my other friend shot him out of anger, an arrow that was meant for me. He is the only one I ever love and if I had knowingly led you on in any way whatsoever I apologize to you, my lover, and the Gods. So don’t take it the wrong way, I am just not the one for you,” said Ayduin, so kindly. 

“I am sorry, my hormones have me so confused to what I want and I am not much for taking initiative. I thought I was doing it because you wanted it. That’s how everything is to me. I don’t know much what anything is, I have been sheltered as long as you have been alive. So forgive me,” I said, crying into my pillow still unable to look at him. 

“I already have, but after we get back to the City of Golden Wood, you have to tell my partner about this because I am not going to have an angry boyfriend mad at me alright?” Ayduin said laughing, hoping it would cheer me up.

“Alright you might want to go back to your room to get sleep, we leave tomorrow,” I said, still unable to move my head and passing out.


	5. Chapter 4 Ayduin Tale – The Salt Water Council

Chapter 4  
Ayduin Tale – The Salt Water Council 

I waited for them to fall asleep before I left and returned to my room. I sat thinking about Aubron and this only made it worse. I know I didn’t do anything to warrant this kind of attention but hiding it and saying it never happened would kill me and Aubron would forgive me in time, but I couldn’t hide this because it would destroy everything we had. No I don’t keep secrets. Secrets create jealousy. Jealousy leads to anger. Anger leads to betrayal and betrayal leads to suffering. No I wasn’t going to let Aubron to suffer from this. The truth shall set you free. With my final thoughts I crawled into my bed and went to sleep the next morning I awoke and Alea and Amirsa were knocking.

“Ayduin wake up,” said Amirsa screaming in my head. I got up and I opened the door and they came charging in. 

“What’s wrong,” I said, as they started locking the door behind them. 

“We overheard the brothers, last night, I swear we didn’t mean to but they were loud. They were talking about killing Yasanith, and mad because of the deal we made they have to make it so he dies. I don’t think they were ever hear to promise themselves to him. They plan to get rid of him over take the city and get rid of the Queen, General of her armies, and the Priestess. Our presence only makes things worse because we are the damper on their plans,” said Alea, now calming down and sitting on the bed with her flowing white over her shoulders. Amirsa sat next to her and I was now the one pacing and thinking of a solution. I then thought about how Yasanith could enter my room without using the door. So I ventured over to the closet and found the door. I pushed it aside and then stood in his closet to make sure he was alright but what I saw made me react.

I charged in and jumped on the Princes back who was smothering Yasanith in his sleep. Alea must have heard the commotion because she now charged out of the closet with Amirsa. 

“Heconna, tye verya mahta mo imi nta fúmë!” Alea screamed, as she kicked him square in his jewels, as he dropped to his knees I let him go and pulled the pillow off Yasanith and Amirsa gave mouth to mouth, as I tried compressions to revive him. 

“Breathe! Come one, breathe!” I yelled, and finally he started coughing and color came back to his face. Alea held portals towards every exit keeping the brother from running. It was then we removed his hood and realized it was the brother’s. 

“You!” screamed Yasanith, in the most girly voice I had heard. 

“Who is this?” Alea asked, not sure what to make of the man on his knees. 

“That is the advisors to the Queen’s or was until his banishment!” cried Yasanith, shocked that this man knew his way around the castle and into his room. 

“Shocked I got in, Kam told me everything, after all he was my son, and you killed him. Your mother tried to cover it up and had the body removed before anyone could tell. You will pay in time but for now your friends are going to let me go and live because if you kill me, you won’t stop what is to come. She is coming,” he said laughing, 

“Who is coming,” cried Yasanith, grabbing the man by his collar on his clothes hand ready to strike a punch blow to his face. 

“You think that I have been planting the seeds of destruction for the Water Tribe on my own. HAHAHA! That is rich. No I am have been working for Queen Malruthia for some time now give or take a 100 years or more. Your people are divided because we sought to divide we weakened you, by making you think you were stronger on your own and to separate and now you’re doing the work for us. The two water tribes are set on destroying each other until nothing is left and you have locked your own High Priestess away into thinking she is safe were she is and my allies are closing in on her. Everything is too late,” he said, laughing manically. 

I now thought it through, 250 years ago the tribes were divided it was 50 years after the birth of Nalaea Omalana youngest of the Queens and 50 years after they left it was mine and Alea’s birth. It was also the dividing of magic and stripping and led to separation. It couldn’t have been more than 150 years since the water tribe was officially divided but Malruthia was already sowing seeds of destruction of her own. It made me wonder even more to Malruthia’s true agenda and if she was building her own allies and behind The Enchantresses back what would really unfold. She most know of the divide and planning to wipe them out, make sure the high priestess of water tribe was never found keeping The Enchantress from completing her mission, to steal the healing water for herself, and what else was she planning hear. This man knew her secrets and I was going to get answers no matter the cost. I walked over and before I could he through a powder in the air blinding us all and disappearing. 

“The man is of many tricks,” said Yasanith, who was now sitting up and recovering, but before I could ask the brother’s rushed in. 

“Thank God,” they said at the same time, but now Alea was angry and ready to call them out. I could tell because she gets that look on her face, and before I could respond again she marched forward pointing her finger at the brother’s.

“Figures, you are all concerned. Does Yasanith know you plan to kill him and that neither of you are even remotely interested in them or in the alliance for out of fear that the real Queen will unite the Kingdoms? Or do you fear they may choose female and deny you because a Queen doesn’t need a King to rule, that they may deem you both unfit and if they choose female you won’t have a choice?” said Alea, angry and ready to open portals. 

“What do you mean?” said the Brothers, now looking at each other completely confused. 

“We heard you talking,” said Amirsa calmly walking towards Alea to calm her down. “You were talking about all the ways to make their death look like an accident. You were in the room next to us weren’t you?” said Amirsa, remembering there indeed was door next in between and that is when Yasanith spoke. 

“Wait,” Yasanith said, getting up and walking over, “You rooms were separated by a room and stone walls are thick you wouldn’t have been able to hear them as they were a room away. That room in between was assigned to the man who attacked me and was banished, we should make our way to his room and search for answers.” 

They were quick to thinking like me and we rushed out of his room down the stone steps and into the room. 

The room was very organized but laid out like an assassins. On the wall were pictures of the all the royalty families of both families. 

“Is that our picture brother?” said Jorildyn, who walked over and found that read target was painted over his picture, next to his brother, mother, and father. 

“That’s mother and father as well!” said, Iyrandrar, pointing that out and then Amirsa walked over.

“That is The High Priestess of the water tribe I am guessing pointing at Ayda Trisxidor, but who is that,” she said pointing at another picture. 

“That is Zentha, she is the General of our Armies. She and Vasati trained together and that is who else is marked,” said Jorildyn, pointing out another couple pictures. 

“I am curious though Yasanith,” I said, speaking up now and finally making myself heard. “If that is your mother, you, and the General, why isn’t your brother on the list?” 

“That makes sense,” said Iyrandrar, now walking forth, “We are all royalty, military, and the other two women are priestess’ but why is your brother not a target here?”

“See my brother, could never inherit the throne. He is male and if I wasn’t an option to be both he would be the first target but remotely as I am both they can’t do anything to him. He isn’t a threat even if I and my mother die, they would choose another female and all would proceed in kind.” 

“That makes a little sense, but are you sure your brother can be trusted?” I said, looking at Yasanith, “If your brother had the choice and you chose male, do you think he would be a target?” 

“Yeah he would be then,” Yasanith said, but then Alea had a different thought. 

“Or he could be planning all of this himself and overthrowing the entire family and kingdoms of the water tribes. He could have been influenced and helping off all the Generals in war and while secretly assassinating the royal families and make himself King, could be his plan and the fact he could be working with the instigator could be all wrong. It’s what I would have done had I not felt the stung of betrayal and realize how many lives I have destroyed,” said Alea, and the first time I think I saw true remorse of her actions. I could now tell how the exile was treating her and how welcome I have made her. 

“I will say this Yasanith, no matter what the path is clear and where we go or what the outcome maybe from here on I will protect you,” I said, and then the brothers nodded in agreement and bent their knees. “We should tell the Queen of our discovery as well as the Generals, the must know what is going on.”

We gathered all the evidence in the room from the target posters on the wall, the papers ordering not only their deaths, but wanted list of me and my allies so far from the drawers in the desk just out from the wanted posters to the weapons display and potions on the table that could be alchemy. 

We then took all the evidence with us to the Throne Room and we were met with the Salt Water Council. It stood Queen Clanire Claire Caijeon, High Priestess Nerira Anhaern, and General Vasati. They took their prospective seats. Then Queen Clanire moved her hand to address me to come forward. 

“What is this about?” she said, as Huoriel and Arostelen made their way to join us as invited by Vasati. 

“Queen Clanire Claire Caijeon of the Ocean and Sea Elves, we bring forth evidence that the man who claimed to be your ambassador for the Fresh Water Tribe is actually a hired assassins working for Queen Malruthia and the Enchantress. Please be aware that you are not the only target,” I said, the guards than brought a table in and laid the evidence all out on the table from the wanted pictures with red targets. This not only intrigued Queen Clanire but frightened her and the others as well. 

“Where did you get this,” she exclaimed, but I didn’t know where to begin so Yasanith came forward and spoke. 

“After assigning sleeping arrangements I went to my room and at dawn I was attacked and almost murdered. The only reason I was saved was because Alea and Amirsa overhead that I was going to be attacked and they came to my rescue. They said they heard voices and at first thought it was the brothers. I purposely placed them around the ambassadors room should he return and Alea and Amirsa were indeed good at hearing so we investigated the room. These were on the wall and these…,” he said, rolling out the daggers and putting the potion bottles down, “were also found in his room on what looked like an alchemy table.”

“Male elves from my understanding and orders from Malruthia should not be allowed to use magic and be put to death should they awaken from it, but this magic is not elvish magic which is natural. Powders and potions mean humans and that means he is not elvish,” she said, and many theories started flowing. 

“Right now there is more Queen Clanire,” I said, then opened the orders, from Queen Malruthia, “The time has come my assassin, for the water tribe to be destroyed. The betrayal is already set my instigator and the time will come, kill the child and his mother and when the harbor attacks the lake tribe it will be over for them and then kill the family or vice versa make sure none survive, and should the one called Ayduin, Alea, or any allies arrive kill them all. I don’t care the order but when my assassins arrive for the High Priestess, to join them you will need her in your custody, alive the rest, you can kill. Orders of Queen Malruthia.

“She is playing a dangerous game, going behind the Enchantress like this, hiring these assassins, this could be the breaking point to their alliance. If my mom stays loyal she may just live,” said Alea, in hopes that she may one day yet, get to see her mother again. But the rest of us knew that was never going to happen but we didn’t’ want to tell her. 

“I purpose, Huoriel stay here and work with Vasati, get the armies ready but don’t start the battle or war let them make the first move, Arostelen should go to the fresh water city before it is too late. The alliance and reunification lies on your shoulders and should protect the generals, queens, and priestesses with you lives. Alea and Amirsa, you should continue your search for the tears of the gods. The one were looking for hear is of water, we have Darkness and Soul, you should find fertility and rebirth. That is what the Water Tear Orb Represents,” I said, but then Queen Clanire interrupted.

“That orb was in the Lake City and was best dropped deep beneath the lake, nobody knows the way to the cave it was hidden,” she said, then she pulled out a scroll hidden in the arm of her throne. She walked forward to the table and laid it out. It was a letter and a map. She read it aloud.

“Long before the separation the orb was considered a dangerous artifact that caused two Queens to fight and split and during their fight an outsider decided neither was worthy of the orb so the orb was lost to the lake below. The outsider took deep into an underwater cave and hid it deep within. The cave entrance is underwater but the cave system itself is dry land. Should the orb be removed it must be by someone worthy. And there is the map with clues and riddles,” she said, then came the obvious question. 

“We aren’t water elves and can’t breathe underwater,” said Alea and Amirsa, looking at one another, then another voice entered the room. It was Tannivh.

“I suppose having a meeting without me,” said Tannivh walking in and was quite angry. To which I spoke up.

“I apologize it was my fault, we couldn’t find you and after your brother was attacked we need to get moving on, your brother has run of time and so are we. We have three weeks left before my mate dies and we need to get there fast.”

“I hear your going for the tear and I am going to help, you don’t need to be a water elf to survive underwater. Ocean Hops, Serpent Ginger, and Island Fern ground together and with some Ocean Milkweed should create enough for three vials for us long enough to breathe the water oxygen otherwise we need a priestess to create bubbles around our head from Air so we would need an air elf and they haven’t been around for almost 250 years.” 

“Very well,” I said taking the ingredients we brought and what we found in the assassins chamber, “Is this everything that is needed.” 

“Heck that’s enough for their and back for each of us! How did you know the ingredients we would need?” Tannivh said, then I dared ask the question. 

“Why aren’t you a target? Out of everyone in this room you are the only one who isn’t a target for some reason by Queen Malruthia, why?” I dared asked, now his face was red with embarrassment and he started stepping back. 

“Now I am curious son. What deal did you make with Queen Malruthia?” she said, stepping down from her seat. Which he know strung the bow from his back and pointed arrow ready to shoot. 

“Years ago she came to make a deal with in the instigator, her loyal water tribe assassin, however I overheard more than I should have and telling you this now puts me on the list again as well which is why I am willing to help,” Tannivh said, and then he lowered his arrow, “I overheard the plan and that is why I agreed to exile myself and only return to bring trade. This kept you safe then and as well as me because with me checking up the instigator could not kill you outright. All he could do was feed poison and lies, and now that I have shared this because he now lost his son and wants revenge on the family my time of self-exile is over for me to help you and my brother and that means leading them to the Tear or Rebirth. Meanwhile Ayduin should go with my brother and the brother’s to the falls of healing. On the far side of the lake. There will be a series of caves and waterfalls but there you will find what you are looking for.” 

“You help us now out of fear or loyalty?” I said, looking at him expecting one answer but not the one I received. 

“I have always been and will continue to be loyal to my people, my sibling, and my mother, yet I also do help, out of fear for my own life because I know this may be a journey I don’t come back from. In knowing this I make my choice to join your endeavor for now and from there I need to my own purpose in life and this will be the way I get it,” said Tannivh, bowing to his knee handing forth his bow. 

“That still doesn’t explain the voices we heard, and we know the Instigator is no longer alone. Other Assassins are on the way for the High Priestess. Where is she located?” said Alea, now more concerned about the safety of another and this further proved to me she was changed. Alea did more now to prove her loyalty and proved she could be trusted. 

“We don’t even know, she put herself deep into protection using the elements of water. No one, not even the instigator knows where she is. She was angered by the division and refused to join either side and parted her own way,” said Iyrandrar, who know moved forward. 

“Well we all have our missions,” I said, getting things together and moving on out. We all said our farewells to the Queen and Huoriel and set sail on canoes up the river. At first we paddled in silence but I was still awkward about traveling with Yasanith, while not alone what might happen if we had and what was he going to try next. The thought of this was betraying me that Amirsa, thought back. 

“Ayduin, if traveling with Yasanith is bothering you, you should ask Arostelen to join you and help the Lake City later,” she thought looking at me from their canoe.

“Amirsa, do you think Aubron would forgive me for the incident,” I said, thinking and she said something back that boosted my hopes. 

“Ayduin, you did nothing to encourage and stayed faithful. Any other man would have fell to temptation, this goes to show how strongly you truly love Aubron and there is nothing to forgive. You need to stop being so hard on yourself and blaming yourself for everything and before you say you don’t remember our minds are linked and I know your thoughts. AS your closest friends, we are hear for you,” thought Amirsa now running her hands through the water as the boys paddled Arostelen and Tannivh in their boat and the brothers in mine. 

It took us about three hours to make it all the way to the lake and then I remembered where we were. 

“Isn’t this where you exiled near this lake?” I said, looking at Arostelen. He laughed, “Yes, indeed it was we were and how close to the water elves we were, and we didn’t even know,” he said, laughing and we all did. 

“Stop hear,” Jorildyn said, “If we are not careful will fall over the falls. Then he and his brother touched the water and a few moments the water started receding and a city rose from the depths of the lake. At first all we could see was a spire and then a tower rose. Then from then a huge city rose up from the depths, it was then city rose up and then it settled and water filled poured until it filled in under the city. 

“Amazing,” said Alea, who was quite astonished, but I had other questions.

“Do you live below the Lake? How do you determine night and day if you’re down at the bottom? I didn’t notice a bubble or a magic to hold the water back, how do you live?” I said, stammered and in disbelief that this city just rose from the bottom of a lake and to nothing. That is when they brothers laughed. 

“Yes we live below the lake, and just as you determine night and day the water is darker and colder at night and during the day its warmer and lighter so while we may not see much of light and dark of night we see more drastically than you do. As far as magic goes when the city sinks we have a magic bubble that holds the water back. Once the water pulls away like it did and then flows to raise the city the magic of the city magic shield is gone and the city raises,” said Iyrandrar, who was more than happy to answer my questions. The his brother said, “I am going with them to back them up with mother the three of you should paddle to the shore set up camp on the far side of the lake outside the waterfall. From there we will journey in.”

“Sounds good,” I said, but now fear kicked me again as now I would be alone with these two and if they didn’t get together somehow I felt like I was a slice of meat on the menu, and I wasn’t liking this one bit, so I thought myself make your tent further than theirs and give them time to themselves. 

We had landed on the shore and I started putting my tent together 50 feet from camp keeping to myself and went and crawled up in my blankets and went to sleep the next morning I awoke to a surprise, and it wasn’t the one I thought it would be. It was Jorildyn who now was next to me holding me in his arms. I carefully and quietly removed his arms and made sure I was still dressed and then I felt that my pants had been pulled down so I pulled them up. I got things packed and then he woke. 

“You really enjoyed last night,” he said laughing, and looking at me. I was about to panic, and then he said, “Calm down I was only joking. You’re wondering why your pants where pulled down and I assure. I was a gentlemen but I can’t say the same for Yasanith. I caught him entering your tent with my brother and they were going to have fun with I pulled in after dark and saw them come in and they were very curious to see well-endowed Dark Elf. I chased them out and then tried to pull them up but then you got, very violent and almost a night terror. The only thing I could do was hold you and tell you you’re going to be okay. You asked me to stay and hold you while you were out of it and not to let go. I only did as you asked. You were really terrified.”

“I can’t’ stop thinking of my parent’s murder, the death of my mother like figure, Wyome, and so many more I have lost and failed. Now my lover is dying and I keep thinking he’s right, I can’t protect the ones I love,” I said, now falling in despair, and then he grabbed my chin, like I would grab Aubron’s. He looked me in my eyes, and said, “You are finding a cure and you can protect because you didn’t drag him hear with you and you are out finding a way to save him, you are doing the task you set out to do. You are a hero in your own right and you going to lose people but you’re also going to save so many, and you’re so beautiful, that you worry of letting people down. Stop judging yourself, believe in yourself because my brother and I believe in you. My mother is expecting peace and if you can truly stop the Water tribe from destroying each other you have complete support you need.” 

It was in that moment I had weakened and allowed him to kiss me, but not just kiss me. It was deep passionate, sensual. I had lost all sense of thought and feeling and then I heard Amirsa’s voice saying, “That would now be cheating, Ayduin. Stop it before it gets…” 

I had totally tuned her out and gave myself over to my senses and the wrong ones at that I was half undressed with him when Yasanith and Jorildyn walked in. Yasanith screamed and ran out and Jorildyn, well all he could say was, “You need some time, bro?” 

I had totally blushed into embarrassment, and regret, I had just cheated on Aubron even if it wasn’t all the way but the brother spoke to me, after kicking his brother out with a head nod and his brother walked away hands in the air. He took my head again, “I am the first guy to make you weak like that, huh?” 

“I am sorry, I can’t do this. I have a lover,” I said, I felt so ashamed and then he said to me, “I know but I want you and I have to have you or be by your side. Sometimes, people grow apart because sometimes people need to grow together.” 

“Sometimes people grow apart and find the reason they should be together,” I said, getting up and getting dressed, trying to gather my senses. “I am sorry I love Aubron and that isn’t going to change.” 

“I am going to be there for you no matter what Ayduin, even when he rejects you for this I am the one who will be there to pick up the pieces. You’re so effeminate and you know and your lover thinks that’s him. But now I know you and that is going to change everything. Oh yes you may deny for it now or 50 years from now but I will still be their waiting and when he finds what he is looking for. It’s going to be over for you, and I will be the only there for you. So I will wait but I am not going to apologize for what happened because there is nothing to apologize for. So let’s get moving,” Iyrandrar said, dressing himself and packing his things as well. 

How dare he think that I could want him and after something like this. No, there was no way in Huinëdôr’s name that I would ever give him the time of day nor betray the man I love. He was right about one thing my softer side was coming through and if Aubron couldn’t give that to me…., no I wasn’t going to think about that ever. Not with him dying and not like this. 

We grabbed our things and started our journey behind the waterfall their immediately was a cave into which we entered and began our journey. I was wondering how the other group was doing and we were making time. During the night city must have returned the lake bottom because it was no longer there as I looked back before being the last to enter. With our entry the cave sealed behind us, leaving us only one option. To venture forward. 

The cave system was like a labyrinth that led in only one direction winding up and down and around. IT was like a winding maze but no dead ends just kept going and going. 

It didn’t take that long though when we came out but we were all little shook up. 

“That’s the first take we made it through,” said Jorildyn, who was laughing and when I looked back I could see the main entrance. 

“What was that?” I asked, not looking forward to the answer.

“The cave gives off a drug like harmless gas it makes your trippy it will either make you pass out or if you beat it with determination you can make it through. Yasanith was still quite mad and not talking but he apparently didn’t fare to well. 

“His anger is going to snap at some point,” said Iyrandrar, he said grabbing my shoulder to which I said, “I would appreciate you not touching me. What happened this morning shouldn’t have happened I don’t know what was wrong with me, but I have a mate and I told you that.”

Yasanith now perked up and said, “So you’re still not interested in any of us, huh?” 

“Remember part of this tunnel is telling the truth,” said Jorildyn, who was laughing again, “that includes how you’re really feel.” 

“Besides this isn’t about me, this is about you two and Yasanith,” I said, trying to redirect the attention to where it should go but they weren’t having any of it. 

“It’s not that far to the first waterfall,” they said, and then here was the kicker. 

“In order to go through the next door, we must all admit a truth,” and then there it was as Iyrandrar said it, the trick to the journey. 

“Iyrandrar went first, “My truth is that I never had or could have feelings for Yasanith, the truth is it has always been my brother’s desire and now that I have met someone my desire is alone for them.” 

The Door lit and cracked open, one fourth the way. Then it was Jorildyn’s truth. 

“My brother is right, ever since I met my future mate my heart has beaten and yearned for him even though he doesn’t feel the same because he doesn’t know what he wants,” said Jorildyn said, and with that the door cracked open now half way, but then it was time for Yasanith and the biggest truth I felt was about to be revealed. 

“That is how you see me as male Jorildyn but I don’t see myself as male nor female. I am they and I proud of that I don’t think I should have to identify myself as one or the other and to have a man tell me who I am and who I am not is ridiculous. I am my own unique person and my unique soul and I should be loved for who I am not what I become and so far none of you have shown me that but Ayduin, and are the only one who has accepted me and even though you’re not interested in me you still make me feel welcome and that alone I choose to accept me,” said Yasanith and then the door with that gigantic truth opened the rest of the way. I thought I was out of the woods and now my truth had to be revealed because I couldn’t pass. 

“My truth is I love my Aubron, with all my heart and I worry about failing him and losing him and all because I have only know to love him and I don’t know if that love is pity or true but I know I love him and yet my feelings are starting for another and I can’t hide that, but I will never betray my love and even thought I am tempted I will resist until I return to my love where we will decide together what needs to happen.” 

The door stopped glowing and the path was lit from above before us and we walked down to the next waterfall. 

It was now night and we sat and made camp and while we waited for the first light of morning to continue our journey.


	6. Chapter 5  Alea Elana – The Underwater Trail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the Beginning of Alea and Amirsa search for the Tears of the Gods, It is also the point in which we find many secrets out. But just like most monarchs bicker amongst each other ignoring the problems of the people with their own distractions what is the real cause of the divide?

Chapter 5   
Alea Elana – The Underwater Trail

It was amazing, the city completely untouched by water yet lived deep under water. And even its magnificence water flowed over falls until the city was settled on the water. It was truly even more amazing than could ever have been imagined. The city was now resting on the water.

“Careful, the currents can still pull us under the city wait for the water to calm,” said Jorildyn. He was our guide to the city, and hopes in to introducing us to the Queen. 

I must admit that I have trained with Huoriel, but worried just how much of Drakvaren’s influence was instilled in her. We had trained with my father, and he wasn’t the most forgiving or the most reasonable man and he was no saint as a general. After all I am finding more and more what a monster he really is. This in part has scared me. The man I looked up too was he truly kind and caring or was he always the vicious man he was and just how much did that rub off on Huoriel? I guess now we were about to find out. 

Now we made our way to the city and our boat was coming in. Huoriel, Amirsa, myself, and Jorildyn got off and walked toward the city center. We made our way to the Palace that stood in marvelous sapphire and diamonds. 

“What is with all the diamonds and sapphires around the city towers including the points,” asked Amirsa, who like me was curious to know what they were as she was holding my hand as we walked, pointing up at the main one on the city which was huge. 

“See like I said, we spend our lives under the water, in fear of the other tribes and war. We never thought we have to protect ourselves from our own people but treachery runs deep,” Jorildyn said, and then I asked another question. 

“You claim to protect yourself from you own people and believe your own people mean to move against you, so you must be talking about the Sea Elves, and yet together you’re working on alliance,” I asked waiting for an answer, that I was ready to hear as we know entered the throne room and there was the Queen, with her General, and advisor.

“The marriage is a formality, not a promise or a guarantee of piece because if we stand to our own what’s to stop the other elven tribes from coming and taking over. They go to the Spirit Elves, we could so easily wipe out as they are pacifists and not fighters, so they bring in void and dark elves to our lands, as if I don’t already have the others at the back door. So to leave my city above and vulnerable would be stupid and reckless leader, instead I have sunk the city to the depths but we still need to know night and day so the Diamond Crystals absorb the light and give light throughout the city and the sapphires absorb moonlight giving a night glow and allows are people to be at home,” she said, descending from her throne. She walked forth and greeted her son with a hug. 

“Jorildyn, it is good to see you, now where is your brother?” she asked, letting him go and standing back. 

“Iyrandrar is with Yasanith, the confused along with Prince Ayduin and I will be joining them shortly as we will be making the way to the healing waters,” said Jorildyn, this seemed to anger his mother, and in all honesty she was scarier than my mother. 

“You are taking outsiders to the healing waters?” she screamed in anger, and then he calmed, her telling her everything. 

“I see so he wants only a sample to take to the Golden Wood and keep locked up in case they need it, and another to save his lover, and Yasanith needs it to become one or the other. I see as long as you are with my son, I trust you and your brother to succeed in this matter. That healing water is your sacred duty to protect and you and your brother have been chosen for that. Now we have another matter to discuss, there were more of you, where is Tannivh? My sister’s illegitimate son?” she asked looking around the room, and yet couldn’t seem to find him. None of us could. 

“That sneak must have jumped boat, as soon as we landed,” said Jorildyn, who was now concerned then an advisor spoke to her. 

“They shouldn’t be here. They bring danger and war to the city, no they must go,” he said, whispering in her ear, then he pointed at me and Amirsa. 

“What elven tribes are you?” she asked, looking at me for the answer and looked at the other girls and back. 

“I am Princess Alea Elana of the Void Elves, exiled from my clan for failing my mother, Queen Malruthia of the Dark Elves, and the Entrance,” I said, and to which this news startled them all including the advisor. 

“How is it Queen Malruthia, leader of the Spirit Elves now sits on the throne of the Dark Elves?” she said, now walking down to me furiously and beautifully, and I knew I had to speak the truth. 

“250 years ago you were divided and the Dark and Void Elves being of the strongest magic were tasked to keep the Enchantress imprisoned, little did Malruthia share that the Enchantress is more deadly because she made a deal with Huinëdôr to become a Goddess. Her magic seeped into our peoples and twisted and mutilated them including me, Ayduin being born of a lunar eclipse on the day that I was born on the solar eclipse helped us break free. Ayduin was the only one not influenced. One day 50 years ago Queen Malruthia came to our shores seeking shelter as she had been exiled studying the same magic’s the Enchantress was exiled by her for. My mother tasked us with figuring this out to be the truth, it was then Amirsa and I returned with the truth and we thought we had a priestess’ but turned out we had one of the guards. Willing to die to serve and protect the other priestess’ she came willingly back to testify. To which she was imprisoned. The Enchantress was then freed and took her spot on one of the thrones meanwhile Malruthia only had a chair. She is not one to sit back and so when Ayduin was exiled I had killed his parents and started the war in the Spirit City in the Enchantress’ name twice and the city now lays with the land. The Spirit Elves have all abandoned their home on the main land and set for the Golden Wood to where their Savior, my half-brother Aubron and Ayduin’s consort took them. I returned a failure and was exiled in that moment I realized I just helped a far more dangerous enemy plotting behind the enchantress and now ultimately doomed my mother. When your advisor says that I bring death and war to your doorstep he doesn’t lie. Death does surround me but also does beauty. All I ask is that you allow my General Huoriel to help protect and guide you and for us to continue our journey and purpose now harm will come to you and your people. The General Arostelen has been placed in the Harbor City as well and we hope to make peace between your people. I warn you your fight is nowhere near the wrath of Malruthia and the Enchantress, so please let us go our own way,” I asked and pleaded and hoped she would allow me to continue my search. 

“You’re after the Tear Orb aren’t you?” she asked me, taking my arm in her hand trying to tell by the water and blood in my veins if I was telling the truth, and with that I couldn’t lie. 

“We plan to take the orbs with us to keep safe from The Enchantress. She will be sending others this way. 

The advisor came down and spoke in her ear again, “Let her find the orb, if she is not hear, no war can come.” 

She thought about it a minute and then finally agreed, “Very well you may continue your search and I will accept your Generals Aide, but I will not forgive you if war comes to my home. Be on your way then.” 

We had permission and we achieved what we needed hear, so as fast as we arrived we left. Jorildyn escorted us down to the docks and got us one boat and he got another. 

“Take that boat to the shore over there you will find the underwater caves, on the reeds that you need to chew to breathe underwater to get their use this,” he said handing the bag that Ayduin brought of the stuff we needed. We were finally on our own. He set sail before the day and we did as well when we reached the shore we watched the city go back under the water. It was truly amazing. 

We were now getting ready to make camp for the night when a surprise visitor happened among us. 

“Shhh,” I said, glowing my hands and Amirsa grabbed her daggers, and then voice said, “It’s me Tannivh.” 

Tannivh came out of the bushes and walked towards. I was still not ready to trust him at this point. Something about him just didn’t feel right. 

“Where were you when we landed, you never got off the boats with us and you disappeared,” I asked not sure we should trust starting to open a portal. 

“Look I am not welcome their okay. The advisor is a poison in her ear, which is the instigator, the same one who attacked my brother. When we got near the throne room I immediately hid behind one of the pillars. IF he knew I recognized him and him me you wouldn’t have gotten any help at all. He thinks Huoriel is hear for Malruthia, and that the orders coming from her will be to start a war like he wanted,” Tannivh said, kneeling before us. 

“Why would he think that?” asked Amirsa, who was now just as angry as me.

“Because I told him,” he said, and then it hit me. 

“It was your voice in the room and not the siblings. It was you and the instigator together planning on coming after your sibling and killing them, so you could have the throne but only when you realized that Ayduin was in the room next to him and his good nature to save others you decided to make him look guilty and alone. Then it was you who are the traitor,” I said, now furiously angry and ready to do whatever it took. 

“Wait! Just hear me out okay?” he said, and we lowered our guard to hear him out. “Thank you, now mother didn’t trust the advisor and tasked me to do whatever it took to find out his plans and to find out how badly screwed we are if we go to war. The thing is I had to capture their father and put him for ransom and cut pieces off until the Queen believed that my mother wanted war after stealing her throne and husband.”

“Wait a minute. You’re saying that Queen Taeralae stole the throne, kingdom, and the husband of Queen Clanire Claire Caijeon, your mother?” I asked now deeply confused, and started putting pieces together. 

“See my mother married King Orrian Caijeon but she was in love with another man and had a kid with him. This angered King Orrian and so he killed my father, he then beat my mother and then forced her to have a kid with him, to which one month of this she did. Then he called off the marriage and threw her into to lake, literally but she was saved by Eärdôr’s daughter of the River who carried her to the harbor. When she got there, others asked what happened and she kept it secret including her pregnancy. The harbor was where all banished elves went from the water tribe. It was here the people decided she was the rightful queen even after her ex finance through their marriage and married her sister. My mother never wanted revenge but then the instigator came and started feeding information to her from Malruthia, about how he was going to end her sister and take the throne for himself. He was a pawn of Queen Malruthia, and was a suitor of her visits, and would occupy her time. My aunt never knew and when my mother tried to make peace and tell her the truth and exposed her vulnerabilities and expose my aunt’s husband it started another divide of anger. She was left to wallow in her own pain as they cast her out shaming her and dared to call herself Queen and then declared war, should she ever return.”

“That explains how you got divided between the water cities, and that is tragic, but how does this have to do with you,” I asked again, waiting for the answer, to which Amirsa was very curious too. 

“When my mother, told the tale, she saw the same advisor whispering to King Orrian that had whispered to her. She could feel the betrayal but she saw it come even faster. She vowed that she would leave peacefully and that she hoped the sister she loved would one day see the light and with that she left, many of the people feared the King and left with her as well and thus angered him further. My mother tasked me at my siblings young age that I would do whatever it took to protect him by any means necessary from any harm that would be fall them. The man she married stood by and raised us like any father could. King Orrian came to our home one day not long after seeking revenge and tried to take my mother again, on the temple floor, and this time there were witnesses. The man we had come to know as father tried to stop him and pull him off and King Orrian turned around and snapped his neck killing him. Only when he saw what he had done did he flee the Kingdom but I too was watching and came to console my mother. It was then she told me the whole story of what became of the kingdoms. I journeyed to their kingdom and spoke on my mother’s behalf who was grieving and about to give birth. It was then I told my Aunt the sins of my Uncle and that he deserved to pay. While I then saw the control he had on her was different while he was vicious monster to my mother he was kind and loving and caring to my aunt that I said, the only way to make reparations was to marry one of their sons to the child my mother bears. This mad my uncle red and angry, because if he refused he would be exposing his own guilt. He denied that I wasn’t legitimate that my mother’s next child wouldn’t be either. He pulled back his statement after the advisor mentioned that I was there at the death of my father and that I saw everything as he had. This put my uncle in a very difficult situation in which he was forced to consider the agreement. This however, made my aunt question what it was that happened and what we were hiding. I then painted him as a picture of hero in order to keep this from causing more bloodshed,” he said, sharpening his arrow as we all sat by the campfire, now trying to stay warm. 

“I see, so what happened then,” I was quite curious to know more about the fate of King Orrian, I guess I knew where it was going. 

“You see my Uncle was now a threat that couldn’t be controlled and started killing and ordering the deaths of many water elves, who refused to start a wart and capture the Sea Elves. This was after the last time Malruthia visited him and I swear she was doing something to him, but the instigator/advisor never said. All he said was, ‘he needs to be taken care of’. I then kidnapped him and held him hostage for ransom for my aunt to finally hear the truth but it was too late the poison of his lies where deep in her mind so I started cutting him up and sending pieces to her till here was just his head. I had a dark elf give me a hand and she was gifted Priestess that I had ever saw, with long red hair different from most dark elves I am told…”

“Myca Chagranei!” I yelled, now furious, and then she stepped out from the bushes, “Well I supposed its good he told you this will make things much simpler than hunting you down to t kill you.”

“Not before we take the Orb to the Enchantress,” said Tannivh, who was now standing his ground. 

“You are quiet mistaken if you think we are taking the orb to her,” said Myca, while now four ladies appeared in blue, purple, green, orange body suits of leather, a cursed in the form of his cursed look as it was full moon and a tall strong dwarf wielding an axe. Then army of water elves appeared from the trees. 

“Did you really think I would come here without back up,” said Tannivh, and when I looked I saw the instigator. Whose side was whose and what was about to happen, all I know during the chaos of their arguing Amirsa grabbed my arm and pulled me down to not get involved. 

“Chew some of this quickly, while they are at each other and when the fighting starts will swim for it into the cave and start searching for the orb,” she said, taking my hand and handing me the one jar. She was right I could no longer hear their fighting and that’s when it stated. We slipped into the water when they started fighting and we began to grow gills and webbed hands and feet. 

“Amirsa,” I said, scared I wouldn’t be able to talk but it did in the most harmonious voice like singing. She replied back. 

“Follow me to the cave,” she sang as she swam deep into the dark and then used her spirit light to light up the cave. I had followed her straight in.

The cave was dark narrow and deep and only allowed for one person to move through at a times so I stayed close behind. Up the first hump of the journey then back down then to the right, and then to the left. We had about ten minutes left as the stuff only gave us an hour and then we had to swim straight up we made a push for it. As hard as we could then we began transforming back until we were completely at the surface. Amirsa had passed out. I dragged her to the rock land formation and I guess you could call it a shore and then laid her down on her side and she began spitting out water. She was alive and we were safe for now. I looked around and found some wood and set up a small campfire. There was also some blankets now with food so I cooked us up some food and wrapped her warm. Then I saw bubbles, I stood ready to stand my ground should they have followed us. 

Then two males popped to the surface, it was the instigator and Tannivh, I was ready to send them through one of my portals when Tannivh spoke.

“Look we knew you would escape in the chaos truth is we are here for the tear but we don’t want it for ourselves, you must take it truth is we are hired by your mother Queen Alyndra,” Tannivh said, and his words shocked me.

“What has my mother have anything to do with this?” I said, now angry and worried, if my mother had her own plans behind both Malruthia and The Enchantress she would be doomed and her fate would be sealed. 

“Your mother, was the one who ordered the Dark Elf hear to spy on the dispute and keep track of Malruthia’s visits and join the inner circle even if meant creating chaos to find out what Malruthia really wanted hear and what her ultimate plan was, the instigator was tasked with this job alone and when my mother asked me to get involved I made a deal to make sure my sibling would be protected no matter the outcome of the war. The dark elf who was here, his name was Drakvaren.” 

“GAWD! More secrets!” I screamed and then a spike of stalagmite fell from the ceiling into the water. 

“King Orrian is Drakvaren’s Brother,” said Tannivh, it was Drakvaren under orders of Queen Alyndra to secretly behind Queen Malruthia to have him removed from the picture. That way it would protect her from the Enchantress’ wrath.”

“I don’t care,” I screamed, “I am so tired of their lies, they constantly hide the truth.”

“Alea, I am sorry,” said the instigator, who was now looking apologetic, “while your mother may have tasked us with making sure you get the tear, Malruthia tasked us with killing you. The Enchantress knows only of Malruthia’s plan to get rid of you but to make sure the orb is no longer here and hidden elsewhere.”

“Look, I suggest if we are ever going to get this orb, when Amirsa wakes up in the morning, that we work together to find it, and from there we can decide what happens, because if I know the assassins, after they trap us, they will do whatever it takes to make sure none of us survive. This is our only option now, because we didn’t bring the map or instructions, and we memorized certain parts, so that way we could get in otherwise, you can kill us and take the risk yourself,” I said, thinking I was quite clever to which the instigator opened his shirt and pulled out the map and instructions.

“Think again, we managed to grab it before they could so in reality we don’t need you,” he said, and they started for the cave on the left when rocks fell blocking the path. I sat and laughed. 

“Five caves, and four guesses left,” I said, laughing as they moved to the far right and rocks fell down again. 

“Seal us all in hear why don’t you,” I said, laughing even harder, now Amirsa had awoken. 

“What’s going on?” she said, looking at them as third rock entrance directly in the middle collapsed. Now Tannivh was back with sitting. 

“What’s the deal?” he asked, now realizing it was more than that. 

“The orb is protected by the elements,” said Amirsa Lai, who was now just getting up and laying out her own version of the map. 

“You see all the elements sealed her orb away for safe keeping as she is free, but if her orb was destroyed she would die,” said Amirsa Lai, folding her blankets looking at me to finish the story. 

“Very well, the Water elves made the tunnels and filled with water. A spirit elf is needed to guide the water path and the people to safety for dark elves made it pitch black in the tunnels its why I stayed close to Amirsa on the way up which means you both couldn’t have been far behind us. Now we are the wind challenge, while he is busy making tunnels blocked he should be listening to the breeze and not the map, the map was only good till we got here. After that it’s completely useless. He needs to use the clues, and instead he’s a man so he won’t get it,” I said, laughing as now all the entrances are blocked the instigator had no chance now but to sit with us. 

“I can hear the wind Alea. It’s calling from up there,” she said, and then she pointed up and then to the tunnel second from the right. The rocks then moved as if they were never there. 

“Really, I knew that,” said the Instigator, who was ready to run down the hall and then replied you realize fire is the next test right?” I said, and then he replied, “I am a water elf and I don’t fear fire.”

“Oh so are you one of the rare water elves that need to be killed for knowing water magic,” I said laughing, apparently he didn’t find this humorous or funny, to which his only reply was a sneer. 

We then made our way, down the cave and came to a big opening and all around was fire and lava with a nothing but a thin rope below and above for us to cross. He thought he was clever enough that he jumped up to the rope above and then tried to climb the rope straight across, and as clever as he thought he was the rope began to snap. 

“Idiot!” I yelled, which he came back. 

“It’s about balance,” I said again, and I grabbed the rope above with my hands but kept my feet on the rope below me and I worked my way across, it was when I was at the other side I had made it. Amirsa followed in suit followed by Tannivh, the Instigator came last. Now that we were on the other side we headed into another cave. We followed the cave and came to where the orb was siting. It was freezing and ice was all over the room. 

“What is this,” screamed the instigator, and ice began to move and then it stopped. 

“There are more elements, then Earth, Air, Fire, Water, Light, and Dark. There is the void, the in between, frost, and blood,” I said, and then he looked at me, “Everyone knows Frost and Blood Elves do not exist.” 

“There was a time our people believed Dark and Void Elves didn’t exist, and yet hear they are before us, open your mind,” he said, and the Instigator sneered again. 

I carefully didn’t have time to explain so I looked at the ground it was like a mirror reflection and stepped very carefully like the letter said, “One, Two steps forward One step back two steps forward one step back turn, repeat,” I moved with Amirsa, across the floor of ice like we were elvish dancing. 

“Why Alea, I didn’t know you were quite the dancer or that this opportunity would ever come,” she said teasing me, and I laughed. 

“Okay now your just being ridiculous,” said the Instigator as we made it across, and he started to walk when the ice cracked before him and he was pulled back by Tannivh, who took him in his arms and followed the same across the floor to which the Instigator didn’t look to happy. 

“What next?” said the Instigator, who wasn’t very happy, to which I grabbed the mossy grass from the only spring in the room and sprinkled it beneath the orb and then took a knife and cut my hand and dripped blood over the earth signifying my blessing and purification. I was then able to remove the tear and put it in the bag to which we were all interrupted. 

It was then I noticed that the Instigator now had the bag and planned to trap us here. Then Tannivh spoke. 

“We said, we would get you here, but there is much more at stake here than the division of the water cities and the war to come,” he said, and here it was the true plan. 

“You see I was hired by your mother Princess Alea, to put the orb in hiding again, but the water clan is done. Once my mother and aunt kill themselves, fighting over a throne and man, and my sibling is killed by one of the brothers turning them in on themselves, it will need a ruler and I like my father will rule the Kingdom as it should have been,” he said, and then that confused me. 

“Wait, you said your father was killed by King Orrian,” I said, and then he replied, “My father is King Orrian and he did die. My mother killed the good in him long ago. You see, my father was King and he fell in love with a beautiful maiden of the Chosen Queen Clanire, but Clanire was betrothed to another man. My father tried to win her heart and even when he had done so fairly she was having the affair behind his back. This turned my father inside out and killed her suitor by sending him to war. He died and this my mother blamed him. He took his anger and frustration out on her and then she gave birth in secret. She thought the child to be her lovers and not his and used this to break him. He cried on the throne for what he had done, and her sister took pity and agreed to marry him making him happy. My mother was thrown into the lake by her sister not my father and sent to float away. While my mother is a kind person and that is true my father wasn’t the true monster at first. It was his love for her that tortured and tormented him making him change. Than from there he couldn’t stop his feelings even in distance and was angry when he found that she had a child from another man that was Yasanith, the illegitimate child was them. My father did attack her of his feelings and lust and did kill that man. I did confront my father but there was more at stake. The Sea Elves have been angry at the Lake Elves for 100 years of oppression and exile that no matter what the leaders causes have been the people are the true force of the army and there motions have nothing to do with that and by the time your Generals find the story out it will be too late. Ayduin will be too late to save his mate, and this will all be for nothing. Just as the Enchantress imagined,” said Tannivh, who seemed quite queen on the plan. 

Then the Instigator added, “Just think of it this way, your mother is trying keep the old gods rising and still trying to support the Enchantress trying to prove Malruthia can’t be trusted but Malruthia is always a 1000 steps ahead of her. Who do you think they are going to believe? It doesn’t take a soothsayer to know that Queen Malruthia will eventually betray the Enchantress but hiding things from The Enchantress almost spells death.”

“Then you should know this. My mother banished me for my failure, and yes she kept and orb hidden before, but if she dies, you will die both of you because you were never apart of The Enchantress’ plan. A woman who killed her father, mother, uncle, cousin, buried her brother, and sacrificed her sisters. A woman who convinced her sister’s husband to leave her and kill his sons and order their deaths. A woman who would sell out her own people to become a Goddess herself, do you really thinks she even gives a damn about you?” screamed Alea, trying to knock some sense into them but her words fell on ice in this hall. 

“And those who worship me will be granted immortality,” said Tannivh, repeating her words as she had spoken 250 years before. 

“I should let you know I made my own deal with Huinëdôr…” I had started to say before I was cut off. 

“Yes, your mother shared that detail, quite well, and that is another reason we can’t let you get away. While we may not be able to harm you as long as your plea no elven lives can be taken by elven lives, we can’t kill you but that also means all elves are immortal and that can’t happen either. No, only the few share inherit the gloriousness of worshipping our Goddess the Enchantress all benevolent and beautiful,” said the Instigator, and with that they ran out straight back the way they came and as they did we became trapped. 

“They have the orb and were trapped,” said Amirsa, and then I pointed to a cave, and then said, “They are going to be disappointed because they have nothing, the orb is still that way the true test of earth and blood exist,” I said wrapping my hand up. 

“But!” she said, clearly confused. 

“We both seen a tear and did that rock glow blue inside?” I asked, her remembering the water color is blue. 

“No, it didn’t!” she said, smiling and with that we continued our journey on.


End file.
